Assume Grey
by casse-bonbon
Summary: Grey rentre en terminal. Il a une vie simple : amis, fête, petite copine, cours,... Sa vie l'ennuie, mais il ne fait rien pour la changer, c'est "comme ça" d'après lui. Seulement il va faire la rencontre de Natsu, un "petit con arrogant", qui va lui faire changer sa vision de la vie... Attention, présence de yaoi, ce texte est une forme de combat contre l'homophobie.
1. Chapitre 1

S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste dans toute cette foutue vie, c'est la rentrée. Quand on passe deux mois à sortir faire la fête, baiser tout ce qui est de sexe féminin, dormir jusqu'à 15h, manger fast-foods et chips, boire bière et vodka,... ça fait toujours un choc de reprendre la routine des cours. Non mais franchement, qui supporte la rentrée ? À part les petits bourgeois ou ceux qui passent leur week-end à travailler. Je vous parle des gens normaux. Ils n'auraient pas pu créer à l'éducation nationale une sorte de "pré-rentrée" ? Où tout le monde commencent à 13h pendant une semaine, ça serait pratique pour se remettre dans le bain des cours !

C'est ainsi que je me dirige vers mon lycée ; dans les vapes comme lors d'un lendemain de soirée, mais avec en plus une haine contre la rentrée. Malgré tout je reprends les habitudes, le chemin habituel, la routine... Premier réveil, deuxième réveil dix minutes plus tard, se préparer, manger, sortir, prendre le métro, le bus, arriver. C'est instinctif. Dans le bus je sens même mon téléphone vibrer, seulement l'allumer demande trop d'efforts _(pourquoi ai-je mis ce code si compliqué ?!)_. Lorsque j'aperçois le portail du lycée, je vois également ma bande d'amis. Il y a Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Gadjeel, Levy et... Lucy ? Merde Lucy ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là ! Je me fige en la voyant, prêt à faire demi-tour, mais Wendy me remarque et dans son éternelle discrétion me fait un grand signe de la main. Lucy se retourne, me fixe. _Grillé._ Si un regard pouvait tuer, je vous jure je serais décédé à l'heure qu'il est. Doucement, je m'approche d'eux. _Ne faire aucun mouvement brusque, rester calme._ Une fois à côté d'eux je leur lance (moins assuré que je ne l'aurais espéré...) :

\- Salut les amis...

Ils répondent tous par des mots et/ou des accolades, sauf Lucy, toujours avec ses éclairs dans les yeux. Erza semble avoir remarqué le problème. Elle chuchote quelque chose à Jellal puis fait signe aux autres de rentrer pour voir leur classe. Je me tourne vers Lucy. Je sais qu'elle va hurler, c'est normal. Elle et moi nous sommes mis officiellement ensemble trois mois avant la fin des cours. Pendant les vacances, même si j'ai fait des efforts le premier mois pour lui parler par SMS, je l'ai complètement oubliée le deuxième mois. Si je veux en sortir vivant, sans être célibataire, il va falloir la jouer fine...

\- Lucy..., je commence, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais ! J'ai été vraiment occupé début août ! Ma soeur était très malade _(c'est un mensonge pour ceux du fond qui ne suivent pas)_ , j'ai été avec elle tout le temps. J'avais si peur pour elle ! Ensuite je n'ai pas osé t'envoyer un message, j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu ais peur que je t'ai oublié ou autre chose... Je me suis fait tant d'histoires comme quoi tu me quitterais... J'ai été bête... Mon amour je suis si désolé...

Je vois son regard s'adoucir. C'est une vraie fleur-bleue, au moindre romantisme elle fond. Elle va bientôt craquer, je le sens. Je continue :

\- Bébé tu me comprends ? Je t'aime tellement... _(deuxième gros mensonge, je suis irrécupérable)_ T'imaginer me quitter me fait mal, si mal... Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît ! Je ne suis rien sans toi...

\- Je ne sais pas... J'ai essayé de te joindre pourtant... Je t'ai même envoyé un message ce matin... dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant reçu aucun message si ce n'est un ou deux au début de la maladie de ma soeur... _(ouh troisième mensonge, j'enchaîne !)_.

\- Ah oui ? (je lis de la méfiance dans ses yeux) Alors montre moi ton téléphone.

Ah ! Mais oui c'est ça ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un code si compliqué, cette manie de fouiller dans ma vie privée ! Elle faisait déjà ça avant qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça m'énervait...

\- Bébé... Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça...

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à répliquer, je dépose _in extremis_ un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pardon, dis-je, mais j'en avais tant envie !

Un sourire illumine son visage, ma diversion a fonctionné. Victoire ! Elle me prend la main doucement et me propose d'aller voir notre classe, le début des cours commençant bientôt. J'acquiesce. Nous nous dirigeons vers les tableaux. Je me tourne ma tête vers elle pour lui sourire, seulement au moment de reprendre ma trajectoire, je percute quelqu'un. Étant déjà énervé par la rentrée et les retrouvailles avec Lucy _(évidemment, je vais devoir me la coltiner maintenant...)_ , ce contact m'agace d'autant plus. Il se retourne. Il a les cheveux roses _(si si je vous promets)_ , et une tête qui ne me revient pas, un 1ère sûrement, même s'il fait presque ma taille.

\- Hé gamin, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! dis-je d'un ton sec.

À ma grande surprise, il répond avec un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour beau gosse, on ne se connait pas encore dit moi ? C'est quoi ton prénom mon mignon ?

\- Pardon ?! je lui hurle.

\- Chéri... commence pas, viens... Interviens Lucy en me tirant le bras.

\- Fais pas attendre ta petite femme, la pauvre ! ajoute le rose, Sur ce, à une prochaine beau gosse ! tout en s'éloignant puis m'envoyant un bisou fictif.

\- C'est qui ce petit con ?! dis-je en grognant.

\- Aucune idée, réponds Lucy...

OoooO

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre sur un couple que j'adore (love yaoi *-*), dont je mourrais d'envie d'écrire une fanfic dessus. Même si j'y pensais depuis un moment, je me suis lancée sur un coup de tête et donc... voilà le résultat d'un premier chapitre :') il est un peu court, de mon point de vue. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ;) j'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme c'est ma première fois c'est vraiment important pour moi, je prends n'importe qu'elle critique ! À la prochaine ! Demain ? Dans une semaine ? Je n'en ai aucune idée :')**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je vais faire une connerie, je la sens venir. Je vais commettre un meurtre qui restera gravé dans l'histoire. Le monde s'est ligué contre moi, il faut que je trouve pourquoi. Qui vais-je tuer ? J'hésite entre ce petit con arrogant de Natsu , le principal parce qu'il nous a mis dans la même classe ou notre charmant professeur qui a eu la bonne idée de nous mettre à côté. La vie est une blague géante. Pas une bonne blague hein, une blague du niveau de carambar. Vous voyez le genre ? Une chose est sûre, le résultat sera sanglant.

Depuis que les cours sont devenus autre chose que de coller des gommettes, je n'ai rien fait à l'école. J'ai développé des techniques en cas de retards, de contrôles surprises (ou pas d'ailleurs), de bavardages, de siestes en cours,... bref tout un tas de solutions pour ne rien faire, sans se faire recaler. Mais aujourd'hui, ma vie est bouleversée. J'écoute le professeur. Enfin j'essaie, mais c'est déjà bien en soi. Voilà quatres heures que je suis à côté d'un imbécile de première. Passer ces quatres heures, les seules solutions que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il me laisse tranquille c'est que je bosse. Incroyable, mais vrai. Si je baisse ma garde quelques secondes il revient à la charge avec des plaisanteries toutes sauf drôle, des sourires qui se veulent aguicheurs, des frôlements de nos bras plus ou moins appuyés... J'ai beau lui expliquer que je ne suis pas gay, il ne s'arrête pas. Pourtant je n'ai rien d'un PD, je suis normal moi. Mais plus je m'énerve plus ça l'amuse. Je ne sais pas s'il est homo, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre il aime ça, me faire péter un câble. Il le sait, il le sent que ça me fait horreur les trucs entre mecs. Les filles encore, je dis pas (J'ai déjà essayé avec Lucy, mais je crois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air partante), sauf que les garçons... c'est pas pareil quoi... _Malaise..._ Quoi ? Dites ce que vous voulez je m'en fous, traitez moi de tous les noms c'est pas mon problème. C'est pas naturel, c'est tout. Le sexe c'est un gars et une fille. Point.

Pour en revenir à notre problème principal, _(le boulet rose)_ quand il est entré dans la salle, j'étais déjà assis au fond. J'aurais bien aimé me mettre avec Lyon, seulement il était déjà avec sa copine Juvia _(une ex d'ailleurs)_. Lorsque j'ai vu Natsu, ma mauvaise humeur était à son cataclysme. Le professeur a rapidement fait les présentations, comme quoi il viendrait d'Australie _(Mouai... Je n'ai pas spécialement repéré d'accent...)_ , puis lui a _gentiment_ dit :

\- Tiens Natsu, va t'installer au fond à côté de Grey.

Explosion dans ma tête. Mon cœur s'est violement arrêté de battre. Mon corps tout entier s'est figé. Le rose avance vers moi, mais je ne peux pas le regarder, même mes yeux ne peuvent plus bouger. Il s'assoit, sort ses affaires. Alors que le professeur sort son discours habituel du début d'année, Natsu commença doucement :

\- Salut Gr...

\- Arrête toi tout de suite, le coupais-je sèchement, reprenant soudainement vie. Toi et moi on va pas faire ami-ami. Je suis à deux doigts de te faire ravaler ton sourire de petit merdeux, alors un conseil me chauffe pas, tu risques de le regretter.

C'est alors que son sourire s'agrandit :

\- Moi qui voulais m'excuser, heureusement que tu m'as arrêté ! Je n'aurais pas pu entendre ce merveilleux discours sinon. Tu sais quoi Grey ? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux...

\- Tss ferme la putain.

Et voilà... Les quatres heures qui ont suivi, je vous laisse les imaginer. Éclatez-vous, riez un bon petit coup de mon enfer.

OoooO

\- Erza je t'assure je n'en peux plus de ce mec ! Il est invivable, pourquoi tu l'as laissé venir !

Ça fait 5 bonnes minutes maintenant que j'explique à Erza quelle connerie elle a fait en proposant à Natsu de venir manger avec nous. C'était insupportable. Bon j'avoue j'éxagère. En fait, il était même... Plutôt cool ? Il riait avec nous, souriait comme s'il avait toujours été là. C'est étrange, il ne ressemblait pas du tout au petit con arrogant que j'ai rencontré ce matin. Mais bon je reste sur mes gardes, l'affront qu'il m'a fait est impardonnable ! C'est d'ailleurs cette raison pour laquelle j'explique à ma meilleure amie de longue date (CP pour être exact) qu'il ne peut pas faire partie du groupe.

\- Grey, arrête ça ! me dit-elle. Tu ne penses pas que tu te sois simplement fait une mauvaise impression de lui ? Laisse lui sa chance ! Tu as bien vu ce midi, il n'est pas méchant, au contraire ! T'inquiète pas, je t'assure que ça va bien se passer.

C'est grognon que je me dirige vers la salle de classe. Cette fois-ci j'ai anglais, et comme pour les premières heures avec notre professeur principal, je me dirige directement vers le fond de la salle. Et devinez qui vient s'assoir à mes côtés cinq minutes plus tard ? Allez j'arrête de faire durer le suspens : Natsu ! Oh ouiii, trop de la chance ! Malgré tout, je reste sceptique après le midi passé avec lui et ma discussion avec Erza, alors je ne dis rien, je le laisse faire. Lui non plus ne dit rien, il est simplement là, l'air heureux, voir shooté. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il me fait un grand sourire, assez flippant d'ailleurs. Mais... J'ignore pourquoi, je lui rends un léger sourire, que j'efface immédiatement. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur sont tellement... communicatifs ? L'après-midi se déroule ainsi, on enchaine les heures en s'asseyant tous les deux au fond de la salle. Même s'il essaie par moment d'entamer la discussion, je reste distant. Bah oui, je ne vais pas lui pardonner pour ce matin si facilement ! Alors que nous en sommes à la fin de la dernière heure (mathématiques), je sens la main du boulet rose remonter le long de ma cuisse. Je sursaute. _Putain le con, il recommence !_ Je pousse violement sa main et lui lance un regard noir.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, je grogne entre mes dents.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ? il se rapproche de mon oreille et continue : j'ai l'impression que ça t'excite pourtant...

Je recule.

\- Jamais un mec me fera bander.

\- Mmh vraiment... dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et aguicheuse. Et si je nous lançais un défi... J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour te faire gémir comme une jeune pucelle, et que tu m'en réclames encore... Et ce, sans alcool ou drogue, tu seras pleinement conscient de tes actes !

Je suis trop choqué pour répondre. Je reste immobile. Tout simplement tétanisé. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir peur de la suite. Que répondre à ça ? Nous entendons la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Il se lève, et me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Driiiing ! C'est le début de notre histoire qui commence Grey, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de connaître la suite...

Il me mordille légèrement l'oreille, me provocant des légers frissons par la même occasion, se lève, et sort.

OoooO

Je suis dans mon lit. Je ressasse dans ma tête tous ces moments de la journée qui m'ont marqués. Tout, concernant cet homme. Il est différent. Il est arrogant et manipulateur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ou l'entendre. Ses mains sur moi, même par dessus le tissu de mes vêtements me dégoûtent. Alors que je me serais contenté de cogner jusqu'à l'évanouissement quelqu'un d'autre, lui, me fais trop peur pour l'approcher.

OoooooO

 **Bonjour la famille des fanfictions ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter le deuxième chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que je ne savais pas comment introduire les évènements. J'ai fini par me lancer, et les idées se sont rajoutés dans ma tête à une de ces vitesses... Wouaw... Enfin bon même s'il n'est pas beaucoup plus long que le premier chapitre introductif, il ne mérite pas plus pour le moment d'après moi. C'est une bonne fin n'est-ce pas ? J'attends vos reviews mes petites fleurs des champs ! Bisous ***

 **PS : merci à la correctrice, ça n'a pas été facile mais bon c'est pas sa faute si elle a du mal... ***


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

 _1 mois._ _1 mois que les cours ont repris._ _1 mois qu'il est assis à côté de moi dans chaque cours._ _1 mois qu'il me fait du rentre-dedans dès que nos amis ont le dos tourné._ _1 mois qu'Erza connait mes peurs mais me rassure en me disant qu'il n'y a rien de mal._ _1 mois qu'il est entré dans ma vie, que j'ai la boule au ventre en allant en cour._ _Pourtant, ce n'est que cette nuit que j'ai commencé à rêver de lui._ _De lui avec moi, de lui sur moi, de lui dans moi._ _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Pourquoi ses caresses et ses sourires ont de plus en plus d'effets ? Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, je ne veux pas être différent, que les gens me jugent. Je veux être normal, alors pourquoi me fait-il tant de peine ? J'ai toujours su que j'étais un connard, mais maintenant je n'arrive plus à regarder Lucy dans les yeux. J'aimerais ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, ne plus à avoir à me poser des questions, juste qu'il me laisse putain !_ OoooO

\- Grey tu fous quoi ? Viens bouffer ça va refroidir et j'ai pas envie que tu gâches le repas que je t'ai fait ! Perdre du temps ça me gonfle !

J'entends ma sœur hurler. Comme tous les matins où je n'ai pas cour et qu'elle ne bosse pas. Comme aujourd'hui, un samedi. Je vis avec elle depuis que notre mère, Ul, est décédé alors que nous vivions encore au Canada. Ultear, ma sœur de six ans mon ainée, venait d'avoir 12 ans. Nous savions que notre père vivait en France, nous avions décidé d'aller le rejoindre. Mais une fois arrivé dans ce nouveau pays, il a refusé de nous prendre en charge. C'est notre grand-mère paternelle qui nous a recueilli. Nous avons ainsi passé 9 ans de notre vie ensemble. Le décès de notre mère nous avait fait un si gros choc que les débuts ont vraiment été difficile. Mais notre grand-mère prenait son temps, nous mettait en confiance, jusqu'à ce que l'on reprenne une vie normale. Elle est décédée à son tour lorque je n'avais que 15 ans et ma sœur 21. Ma sœur avait déjà un appartement, ça n'a pas été difficile de me prendre en charge. Le départ de grand-mère a été beaucoup plus facile à gérer que celui de Ul. Celui-là on le sentait venir, nous avions eu le temps de faire nos adieux. Maintenant je vis avec Ultear dans son appartement depuis 2 ans. On s'engueule souvent _(très souvent même)_ mais après toutes ces larmes versées ensemble petits, je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi, et l'inverse aussi. Nous nous comprenons de simples regards, devinons les émotions derrière les SMS de l'autre, remarquons la peine la peur et la joie dans les mouvements du corps de chacun. Nous sommes le pilié, le repert de l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'après nos nombreuses disputes, nos nombreuses insultes aussi affligeantes soient elles, que nous ne pouvons jamais rester fâché l'un contre l'autre trop longtemps.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas descendre. C'est justement à cause de ce lien que nous avons que je sais qu'elle apercevra mon trouble à peine aurais-je posé les pieds dans la cuisine. Elle a déjà des doutes depuis le premier jour, mais ce matin c'est bien trop visible pour Ultear. Alors qu'à l'inverse, si je ne descends pas, elle va vouloir monter et demander des explications. Sachant que je suis incapable de lui mentir correctement, on peut clairement dire que je suis fichu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour Natsu, et encore moins pour ce rêve. Comment me verrait-elle ? Comme un monstre c'est sûr... Pourtant je ne l'aime pas, il ne me plaît pas. _Mais ce rêve..._ Ce rêve ? Ce cauchemar oui ! J'y pense depuis deux heures maintenant. Je tremblais la première demi heure tellement j'avais peur que je sois différent, anormal. Je respire un bout coup. C'est n'était qu'un rê... cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar, ça arrive à tout le monde pas vrai ? Je mets un caleçon, un jogging et un tee-shirt (je dors toujours nu) et je sors de ma chambre. J'inspire un bon coup, arrive dans la cuisine, lâche un 'jour, m'assois, commence à manger... Et elle me dit :

\- Tu vas me dire quel est le problème ?

 _Putain de merde de..._ Mais comment elle fait cette folle ? Remarquant mon étonnement, elle ajoute :

\- Tu portes un tee-shirt, à la maison tu n'en as que quand tu es gêné ou que tu as vu un film qui t'as fichu la trouille. Tu n'as pas baillé en arrivant, preuve que tu es levé depuis longtemps, or tu viens toujours dès que tu te réveilles.

Pas possible, ma sœur c'est Sherlock Holmes ! Je peine à trouver une excuse, et lui sort un minable :

\- Mal dormis...

\- Bon écoute, j'ai un tas de choses à faire, alors on va dire que je te crois, OK ?

\- OK...

Elle m'embrasse sur les cheveux, me préviens qu'elle ne sera là pas avant 20h, puis sors de l'appartement. Je souffle, j'ai survécu.

OoooO _(2 semaines plus tard)_

Il y a une fête ce soir, d'après Erza elle aura lieu chez Sting et Rog, des jumeaux assez populaires avec une énorme baraque. Forcément tout le monde en terminale au lycée est invité. Les frères l'appellent "avant-halloween" _(pas très recherché mais que voulez-vous, c'est pas des lumières ces types !)_ , ils font souvent ça avant chaque fête importante, seulement entre personne de leur âge (même si régulièrement des plus vieux tapent l'incruste sous invitations). Ils ne sont pas très portés thème, alors un peu tout le monde va arriver habillé chic. J'ai mis une chemise bleu ciel, un blaser bleu marine, un Jean sobre, des chaussures en cuir marron, avec en bonus un noeud papillon rouge. _Sexy_. Je sais que ça me va bien. Les filles raffolent du mec simple en blaser. Des petits regards, quelques sourires en coin, un ou deux compliments, une blague, parfois une dance, et voilà j'ai mon coup pour la soirée ! Il est 21h30, bientôt l'heure d'y aller. Une dernière touche de parfum, un coup de brosse dans les cheveux... Je me regarde dans le miroir, parfait ! _Natsu va s'en bouffer les doigts..._ Quoi ?? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte putain ! Bon on y va, je prends mes clefs, ferme la porte de l'appartement, démarre mon scooter, et je roule...

Pendant le chemin je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au boulet rose. Son comportement avec moi s'est légèrement calmer cette semaine, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il m'évite un peu. Peut-être a-t-il compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi ? _Foutaise, tes rêves en sont la preuve._ Mes rêves ? Pfft c'est n'importe quoi, ils ne veulent rien dire pour moi. Même si j'en fais de plus en plus souvent... _Le désir dans ses yeux, sa respiration rauque, ses gémissements..._ Putaiiiin voilà que je me mords la lèvre ! Si ça continue je vais bander sur mon scooter ! Jamais, je refuse. C'est un mec merde ! Emporter dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu la voiture arriver sur ma droite. Je l'esquive de peu. Le conducteur me traite de chauffard par la fenêtre. Je m'empresse de lui répondre chaleureusement par mon majeur fièrement levé dans les airs. Je sais, c'est très con, après tout c'est moi le fautif. Mais bon, je ne suis qu'un petit merdeux pas vrai ?

OoooO

Je suis à cette fichue fête depuis deux heures maintenant. J'ai enchainer les bières et shot de vodka, bref je me sens bien atteint là. J'ai vu tous mes amis, et d'autres gens que je connais vite fait. Pratiquement tout le monde est pété, le résultat est assez marrant je dois dire. Seulement notre chère petite Wendy est complètement sobre. Ce petit prodige a sauté deux classes dans sa jeunesse. Quand elle est arrivée en seconde, des terminales l'ont surnommé "la pépite", depuis s'est resté. Je la vois dans le salon, alors que je viens de baiser Lucy dans une chambre à l'étage. Elle est simplement habillé d'un robe bleu marine avec une légère dentelle blanche. Elle a même mis du mascara ! Les premières fêtes la pauvre de sentait dépaysé, maintenant elle rit avec nous, se laisse aller à l'humeur général. C'est un sourire un peu con sur les lèvres que je vais la voir.

\- Salut la pépite ! Toujours sobre ? lui dis-je un bras autour des épaules.

\- Oui Grey, te voir dans cet état me suffit pour comprendre que l'alcool c'est juste nul. Sans mentir, tu fais un peu pitié, répond-elle amusé.

C'est bien la seule qui peut me parler comme ça ! _(Avec Erza bien entendu)_ Mais bon, faut dire qu'elle est tellement mignonne !

\- Oh mon amour laisse la tranquille ! Viens Wendy faut qu'on rentre, interviens Lucy.

Quelle plaie celle-là ! Elle m'a ôté de la vue toute la douceur de Wendy. En plus elle est là, à jouer les mères-poules, alors qu'elle ne marche même pas droit !

Les gens partent petit à petit, suivant le rythme. Je vais dans la cuisine me chercher une nouvelle bière, mais je percute quelqu'un. Je remarque que cette personne, suite à notre contact trop brusque, s'est renversé de la bière sur le tee-shirt.

\- Oh bah ça c'est con ! je ris. S'cuse mec, attends faut retirer et rincer, c'est grave chiant à retirer j'te jure...

J'entends la personne jurer. Je reconnais cette voix, merde c'est celle du boulet rose ! Il retire son tee-shirt, me dévoilant un torse musclé, parfaitement bien dessiné. Mes yeux le dévore du regard.

\- Putain... T'es tellement bien foutu... _Bordel mais je suis vraiment éméché !_

Je reste planté comme un con à mater le bronzé en face de moi. Il me surprend alors à dire :

\- Grey, si tu continues de me mater comme ça, je vais pas arriver à me contrôler. Je me retiens depuis une semaine de te sauter dessus. Seulement là l'envie va être beaucoup trop grande. Je risque fortement de te prendre directement dans cette cuisine.

Je rougis. _Merde je rougis, si ça ça fait pas pucelle en chaleur..._ Je me sens vraiment con là. Alors que je commence à déblatérer des excuses, j'entends un mec derrière qui propose un jeu. Intrigués, Natsu et moi sortons de la cuisine.

\- Hé les gars, qui est partant pour un action-vérité ?

On entend quelques protestations ironiques.

\- Sting descends de cette table !

\- T'es déchiré mec, c'est pas le moment de faire un truc que tu vas regretter !

Malgré tout, l'intéresser ne se démonte pas pour autant.

\- Vous avez peur d'affronter le grand Sting Eucliffe ! Bande de petites bites ! Vous êtes tous des fragiles !

Des acclamations se firent entendre.

\- OK OK on joue, mais descends putain !

C'est ainsi qu'on se fit tous prendre dans ce stupide jeu...

Nous sommes tous en cercle dans le grand salon des jumeaux. Ces derniers sont là, avec Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Lyon, Juvia, Mirajane, Minerva, Laxus, Natsu, et bien évidemment moi. Étroitement installés sur les canapés, le jeu viens doucement de commencer. Je suis entre Erza et Gajeel. Pour le moment, ma meilleure amie et moi avons dû déboutonner complètement sa chemise, Mirajane nous a raconté sa première fois, Gajeel nous a confessé une panne qu'il a eu au lit, et Rog a dû enchaîner trois shots de vodka (soft vous pensez, mais vu son état ces fourbes veulent juste préparer la suite...). C'est au tour de Natsu. Toujours torse nu depuis la très gênante rencontre de tout à l'heure, il est simplement assis au sol contre un canapé une bière à la main. _Bandant..._ Roooh ça va ! Je suis complètement pété, si y a bien un moment où je peux laisser mes pensées s'amuser...

\- Alors Natsu, commence Mira, dis nous quand était ta dernière fois, et avec qui c'était...

Natsu semble réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Hum... C'était environ deux semaines avant la rentrée je crois, et il s'appelait Arrold. Un cul de rêve j'vous dis pas !

\- T'es gay ? Oh le gâchis... s'amuse la fille aux cheveux blancs.

Natsu me fixe intensément à cet instant. Il dit alors :

\- À vrai dire, je m'en fou du sexe tant que je peux la mettre.

Mon cœur accélère. Putain mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ce petit con arrogant ??

Le jeu s'enchaîne, alors que je pensais être oublié des autres, voir même invisible, enfermé dans ma bulle, j'entends mon nom appelé. Vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité jusqu'ici, il me faut du temps avant de me dire que maintenant qu'on a dit mon nom, je dois peut-être répondre...

\- Ouiii c'est moaaa !

\- Action ou vérité ? me demande Laxus

\- Action !

Mira souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit ami (oui ils sortent ensemble, depuis 8 mois maintenant). Le blond affiche un sourire malsain.

\- Excellente idée mon amour... Grey, ton action est d'aller passer une heure dans la chambre d'amis, avec comme seule compagnie Natsu !

Tout le monde pouffe. Pourquoi ils trouvent ça drôles ? Moi je trouve ça sympa, y a une super télé là-bas. Tant pis pour le boulet rose on aura qu'à pas se parler ! Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre, Natsu sur les talons. On entre tous les deux, je m'allonge sur le lit.

\- Tu m'étonnes...

Natsu m'interpelle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ?

\- Et bien... Je m'attendais à ce que tu refuses.

\- Pourquoi ? Mec t'as vu la télé ? Si ça tenait qu'à moi j'aurais demandé plus.

Natsu me regarde, incrédule. Moi, je baille _(faut dire que le lit est vraiment confortable...)_. D'un seul coup il se met à rire.

\- Mais enfin Grey ! Si on est dans cette chambre, c'est pas censé être pour regarder la télévision !

\- Mais pourquoi alors ?

\- Bon sang, toi t'as vraiment bien trop bu ! C'est pour baiser crétin.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que j'ajoute :

\- QUOI ?!

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te violer, si tu veux on va regarder la télé...

À ma grande surprise _(seulement pour l'expression, plus rien ne m'étonne venant de ce garçon hors norme)_ , il se met à califourchon au-dessus de moi. J'aimerais le repousser, mais il maintient mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Nos torses nus se frôlent, nos soufflent se mêlent.

\- Mais on peut faire d'autres choses si tu veux... Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu me mattes...

Il se mord la lèvre.

\- J'ai grave envie de toi Grey.

J'aimerais lui répondre, mais déjà que la fatigue m'empêche de le voir correctement... _Ne pas s'endormir, ne pas s'endormir._ _Très mauvaise idée_ Il se penche, ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille. Je l'entends légèrement gémir. Ses hanches bougent doucement contre les miennes.

\- Si tu savais comme ça m'excite de te savoir à ma merci, sous mon contrôle...

Ses lèvres se posent derrière l'oreille, la contournent, redessinent ma mâchoire... C'est vraiment enivrant comme sensation, un peu trop malheureusement. Si bien, que lorsqu'il arrive au coin de mes lèvres, mes yeux se ferment et je plonge dans un profond sommeil...

OoooooO

 **:) :) :) :) :)** ** _Grey est un boulet pas fini pas vrai ?_** **Bonjour bonjour mes belles tulipes ! Owww comme je l'aime ce chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les trois personnes qui ont posté** **une review (dont Oo.Cristel.oO et Ryugami-kun). Elles me viennent droit au cœur et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné des indices _(subtilité... ironie ?)_ pour la suite ! J'ai voulu mettre l'accent sur le passé de Grey, parce qu'il est important pour moi. C'est souvent les gens malheureux qui deviennent méchants, et l'homophobie est une marque de haine je pense.** **Merci à Sacha-saan (mon amour évidemment, trop de romantisme entre nous) qui me soutient à fond. Je te soutiens à fond aussi d'ailleurs, les heures en maths sont une bonne partie de mes inspirations.** **Merci à la fidèle correctrice, qui va en toute probabilité corriger ce chapitre. Même si je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix... Et qu'elle n'est pas payé... Hé ho, on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie ! (Bien, lendemain de cet écrit, cette "méchante demoiselle" n'a corrigé que le début sous prétexte qu'elle avait un bus, donc mes excuses pour les fautes)** **Gros bisous sur votre joue toute douce j'en suis certaine !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

De la lumière passe à travers mes paupières. Je cherche à l'arrêter en fermant les yeux plus fort, jusqu'à grimacer, en vain. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. La lumière vient de la fenêtre. _Connard de soleil..._ Bordel que j'ai mal ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je me redresse péniblement, cette dernière me semble si lourde... Mais où je suis putain ?? Des vagues souvenirs d'hier me reviennent. Une fête, une pouffe, un ange bleu, des rires, de l'alcool, un mec hyper bien foutu, une cuisine, un jeu, un défi, un sourire, des lèvres. Ses lèvres. ... Oh non ! Oh non ! Pourquoi je le suis endormi ?! ... Hé ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Il a pu faire plein de trucs pendant que je dormais ! ... Tss fermez-la !

Il faut que je m'en aille. Et que je prenne un doliprane. Je sors du lit, dans lequel j'ai dormis habillé, il ne me manque que la chemise et mes chaussures. J'ai trouvé ces dernières à côté du lit il ne reste qu'à trouver la chemise... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle est dans le salon. Je sors dans la chambre une fois mes chaussures mises. Vous connaissez l'expression la tête dans le cul ? Voilà, vous connaissez mon état actuel.

\- Hé Grey ! Bien dormi ?

Je me tourne vers la voix, elle provient de la cuisine.

\- 'jour Lyon, ouai ouai t'inquiète...

Il me fixe en ricanant.

\- Ouiiii j'imagine...

Je sais que ça cache quelque chose, mais clairement maintenant je m'en fou. À côté de lui se trouve Rog, il me tend une tasse de café. Il a toujours été discret, il ne parle que quand il trouve ça nécessaire. Malgré tout c'est le genre qui peut lire en vous d'un regard, il a d'ailleurs très vite compris mon état d'esprit vu ce qu'il me tend...

\- Merci mec, dis-je en la prenant, t'as vu ma chemise ?

\- Sur la table dans le salon.

On entend un bruit sourd derrière nous.

\- Aïïe ! Put... Roooog ! Qu'est-ce que cette chaise fou là ?!

\- C'est toi qui l'a mise ici hier pour qu'elle parle avec le mur du con.

Sting arrive dans la cuisine, une main sur le genou. Il s'assoit sur un tabouret et cache sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Je ne boirais plus jamais... Sinon Grey pourquoi t'es pas revenu hier ?

Il lève la tête, et un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage.

\- Aaaaah... Tout s'explique...

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Sting passe sa langue sur ses lèvres...

\- Fais pas l'innocent...

Alors que je m'apprête à lancer une réplique qui lui aurait fait fermer sa gueule, Rog sort :

\- Laisse tomber mec, rentre chez toi plutôt, ta sœur t'attend.

\- Quoi ? Ultear est passé ici ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

Je me tourne vers l'horloge. 13h24. _Fais chier..._ Je devais revenir avant 11h, Ultear m'avait fait promettre de l'aider pour le déménagement de Meredy. Je me dépêche de prendre ma chemise, la veste avec le portable dedans _(6 appels manqués... franchement, je m'attendais à plus)_. Je sors de la maison, monte sur le scooter avec comme seule pensée que c'est sûrement la dernière fois...

OoooO

\- Grey Fullbuster. Faîtes-moi le plaisir de retirer cette écharpe. Il fait suffisamment chaud dans cette salle de classe !

Saleté de professeur, s'il savait... Natsu à côté se marre bien. Normal, tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Je retire mon écharpe et pose ma main sur mon cou. J'ai pas envie d'avoir des emmerdes. Quand je suis rentrée hier, je pensais que Ultear allait m'arracher la tête après tout un tas de torture, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Enfin elle s'apprêtait à la faire (je l'ai vu dans ses yeux), mais quand elle m'a vu elle s'est figé. Et là, elle a rit. Cette garce a rit en me regardant.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce retard ! Meredy, vite vient voir !

Meredy a accourut et a affiché un grand sourire à son tour.

\- Je vois qu'on s'est bien amusé Grey...

Je me suis dépêché d'aller voir ça devant le miroir de ma salle de bain. J'ai regardé mon visage et je n'ai rien vu. _Elles sont folles..._ Mais là j'ai compris. Juste au-dessus de mon col de chemise, se trouvait un ÉNORME suçon ! Ce salaud de Natsu me l'a fait pendant que je dormais !

Vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi cette écharpe. Je ne voulais pas lui apporter cette satisfaction. Et imaginez si Lucy l'aurait vu ? J'aurais toujours pu dire que c'était le sien, mais le truc c'est que... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense ça. Étrange non ? Comme si à mes yeux c'était celui du boulet rose et... de personne d'autre... C'est sûr je perds la boule.

Bref, c'est ainsi que la journée se déroula. Je me suis parfaitement débrouillé pour que personne ne voit la trace. Malgré tout, pendant la dernière heure (une heure d'histoire-géo), je dois pour une putain d'histoire de collage, ôter la main sur mon cou. Natsu la voit (la trace) et me murmure que ça me va bien. J'ai voulu lui lancer un regard noir, sauf qu'il me fait remarquer que j'ai les joues rouges. _Putain de merde mais pourquoi je rougies ??_

\- Bien ! commença le professeur Wakaba. J'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que vous allez devoir rendre un exposer sur tout le chapitre de Géographie dans 8 semaines ! Il sera très important ce trimestre, avec son splendide coefficient de 3. Je vais vous distribuer les feuilles avec le sujet et le barème. Ce travail sera à faire en binôme, pour simplifier les choses pour serez avec votre voisin.

Je regarde le professeur l'air dépité. Bon sang c'est vraiment un combo de merde ! Natsu rigole bien à côté.

\- Alors Grey ? Tu sens la joie qui monte ? dit-il en se tenant les côtes.

\- Ferme-la le boulet rose.

Je me dépêche de sortir à la sonnerie. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi... Et peut-être prendre une boîte de pilule ou deux...

OoooO

Vendredi... Y a pas à dire c'est la meilleure journée de cour qu'on a dans la semaine. Pourquoi ? Le week-end bien évidemment ! Et en plus on finit à 11h15. Le rêve. Je suis tranquillement allongé dans le parc. J'ai déjà mangé, alors je profite du soleil en attendant le prochain bus. C'est reposant le silence. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant dans lequel on s'enferme et dont on cherche vainement à en sortir. Plutôt le genre où on peut se détendre, respirer, et profiter. Calme et tranquillité. Du Casseur flowters résonne dans mes oreilles quand je sens une pression contre ma cuisse. J'ouvre les yeux, c'est un pied. Je retire un écouteur et fusille du regard son propriétaire.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? me demande le rose.

Je prends quelques secondes à comprendre ce que veux Natsu.

\- Pardon ?

\- On a un exposé à rendre pour dans trois semaines, donc je repose ma question ; chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Tu peux aller te faire foutre. J'ai aucune envie de me retrouver séquestré dans ta cave.

\- Chez toi alors ? Écoute Grey je sais qu'entre nous c'est pas la joie, mais c'est vraiment un devoir important. On en a besoin tous les deux pour nos trimestres. Je peux te promettre que je ne te sauterai pas dessus si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi je te croirais ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. J'ai plein de défaut Grey, mais je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je lis de la vérité dans ses yeux, et c'est vrai que je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de rater ce devoir...

\- Chez moi, je lui annonce au bout d'un moment, ma sœur sera là, tu m'approches de trop prêt je hurle et tu peux être sûr qu'elle te découpera les couilles avant même que tu me touches.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es incapable de te défendre ?

\- Je préférerais limiter tout contact physique avec toi.

\- À vos ordres mon général !

OoooO

Ça va faire quatre semaines. C'est le troisième vendredi que Natsu vient à la maison. Entre temps il y a eu Halloween chez les Strauss et les vacances. Halloween avait marqué le début des vacances à vrai dire. Natsu est toujours aussi casse-couilles au lycée, mais quand il vient bosser, il est... social... On avance bien et on rigole même parfois. Dans ces moments-là j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on pourrait être pote lui et moi. Mais je sais que je me fais des idées. Jamais je ne pourrais, il ne manque pas de me le rappeler au lycée.

\- Je pense que je vais faire comme eux.

Natsu me sort de ma rêverie.

\- Hum ?

\- L'association sur laquelle on bosse. Je pense que je vais faire comme eux. Enfin pas être végétarien, c'est bien trop compliqué. Mais au moins manger de la viande élevé plein air. Je veux dire, c'est tellement de la merde l'élevage industriel !

\- Tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines.

\- Si si, je tiendrais, je trouve que c'est bien trop important. Et puis ce n'est pas si compliqué. Les enjeux sont énormes, tout le monde devrait faire attention !

\- Le monde est un con Natsu, tu peux rien y changer.

\- Si. Soutenir les éleveurs bio. C'est un acte qui sans même qu'on s'en rende compte fait changer les choses.

\- Hé beh, on sent la motivation !

Il affiche un grand sourire.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

On reprend notre travail et au bout d'un certain temps il me dit :

\- Tu veux venir à la maison demain ?

\- Hum... C'est que...

\- T'inquiète pas mec, je ne vais pas te séquestrer dans ma cave ! D'ailleurs je vis même en appartement, comme toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est seulement pour bosser. C'est juste que c'est sympa de changer de lieu une fois de temps en temps ? Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

\- ... Et bien... Puisque tu n'as pas de cave...

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux bien ??

Son sourire est tellement grand que je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Il est si beau avec... _Reprends-toi !_

\- Génial !

OoooO

Je suis devant la porte. La porte de son appartement. Celui de Natsu Dragneel. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sonne. J'entends des pas dans l'appartement, puis un bruit sourd et un objet qui tombe, ainsi qu'une plainte étouffé. J'imagine très bien Natsu se prendre un meuble dans l'empressement. Je souris à cette idée quand la porte s'ouvre.

\- Grey !

Son grand sourire m'éblouit. Je ne m'en lasse pas.

\- On peut rien te cacher à toi...

\- Aller rentre !

Il me fait brièvement visiter son appartement. On va pas se mentir, mais c'est assez mal ranger.

\- Installe-toi !

Chose dite chose faite, je me pose sur un fauteuil dans le salon. Après quelques échanges habituel, on commence à travailler. L'ambiance est détendu et je me permets de lui demander :

\- Tu vis seul ?

Il ne lève pas la tête mais je peux voir son visage s'assombrir.

\- Oui et non...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien... Officiellement je vis avec mon père, mais de toute ma vie je ne l'ai vu que trois fois dans mes souvenirs.

\- ... Trois fois ?

\- Oui... À vrai dire il n'a jamais voulu de moi. Ce qu'il voulait c'était ma mère. Alors forcément quand elle est morte il l'a eu dans le cul ! Sur les papiers c'étaient lui mon géniteur, il devait me garder jusqu'à ma majorité. Du coup il me paye l'appartement et m'envoie de l'argent tous les mois... Avant je vivais en Australie, sauf que quand il a déménagé en France, il a été obligé de m'emmener avec lui. Mais tu sais, je vis bien ! J'ai un chat qui s'appelle Happy, il est de sorti, mais d'habitude il est tout le temps avec moi.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher quoi avec moi Natsu. Avant je vivais au Canada avec ma mère et ma sœur. Quand elle est décédée Ultear et moi sommes allées rejoindre mon père, mais il n'a pas voulu de nous. J'ai vécu avec ma grand-mère jusqu'à ce qu'on l'a perde à son tour. Ça été très dur avec mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, j'en avais pourtant tellement rêvé.

Une larme coule sur la joue de Natsu.

\- Il m'a laissé... dit-il dans un souffle. Il n'a jamais cherché à ce que l'on ait une relation père-fils lui et moi. Mais c'est mon père putain ! Quand j'étais gosse je ne rêvais que d'une chose c'est qu'il vienne me voir et m'emmène avec lui. Je ne sais rien de lui, alors que j'ai tellement de question ! Je l'idolâtrais quand j'étais jeune, mais plus le temps à passer et plus je l'ai détesté. J'étais tellement seul, j'avais besoin de lui ! Mais il m'a laissé tomber ! Il m'a balayé et m'a laissé grandir dans ma merde ! Si tu savais comme j'en ai bavé... J'avais une amie que je considérais comme ma sœur avant. C'est elle qui m'a permis de tenir. Je lui dois tellement... Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, qui peut comprendre ? Je voyais tous ces enfants avec leur père, alors que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était ! Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas alors qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment rencontré ?!

Vous savez ce que que c'est, vous les gens du monde, d'être seul ? Se sentir seul, penser que personne ne peut vous comprendre. Même les gens qui vivent les mêmes choses que vous. Les mêmes peines, les mêmes souffrances. Ils ne le vivent pas comme vous. Comme moi. Ultear a vécu la même enfance que la mienne. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne vivait pas les événements de la même manière que moi. Elle, elle avait les souvenirs. Ceux d'un père aimant. Moi je n'avais rien à quoi me rattacher. C'est cette différence qui a tout changé. Au fond, on ne s'est jamais compris. J'étais plus jeune. Pas la même expérience de la vie, la même vision des choses. On s'est rapproché et soutenu, parce qu'on savait ce que l'autre endurait. Mais dire qu'il le comprenait était un mensonge. Un mensonge pour ne pas se sentir seul. Seul. Seul. Seul.

Seul c'est le mot d'ordre de ma vie. J'ai des amis, une soeur, mais mon coeur lui est vide. Il ne demande qu'à être comblé. Seulement les briques qui le protègent n'ont jamais pu être renversé. J'ignore quand ces briques ont été posé. Peut-être quand mon père est parti. Peut-être quand ma mère est morte. Peut-être quand j'ai vu ma sœur pleurer la première fois. Peut-être quand grand-mère est décédée à son tour. Peut-être même que ce mur s'est installé tout au long de mon existence. Comment aurais-je pu l'empêcher d'arriver, alors que je ne savais pas qu'il existait ?

Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, quand j'ai vu cet homme pleurer. Cet homme au cheveux roses. Cet homme au sourire si grand et pétillant d'habitude. Cet homme qui est entré dans ma vie sans ma permission. Il venait de me raconter son enfance. Ses peurs, ses larmes, ses colères. Dans son récit, c'est ma vie que j'ai entendu.

Alors pour les quelques personnes qui ont connu la solitude intérieur, savez-vous ce qu'est de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui vous comprend ?

Il n'a pas cassé mon mur, loin de là, mais il a trouvé une porte. Une porte caché, fabriqué par des rebelles sûrement. Il l'a trouvé et l'a ouverte. Il a rencontré mon cœur. Ce dernier lui a sourit. Il lui a proposé de simplement venir s'allonger en son milieu. Le petit garçon aux cheveux roses s'est approché. Il s'est allongé en son milieu. Comme le cœur lui avait proposé. Il s'est endormi là, dans cette espace de chaleur et de douceur. Il y régnait le calme, la tranquillité, le silence. Mais pas la solitude. Parce que pour la première fois depuis des années, mon cœur à été comblé.

Je ne sais pas quand les larmes ont commencé à couler, ni quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Je sais seulement quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était juste après l'avoir remercier d'être entré. Quelqu'un qui regarderait la scène n'aurait pas vu le rapprochement, mais lui avait l'air de comprendre. Parce qu'il me comprend. Il me comprend putain. Le contact était tendre. Ça n'avait rien d'excitant ou de sexuel. C'était juste doux. Doux et affectueux. Les mots n'auraient pas suffit. Le baiser lui voulait tout dire. J'ai passé mes mains dans ses cheveux et fais glisser mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Il m'arrivait de mordiller sa peau par moment. Dans un accord silencieux nous nous sommes levés et avons marché jusqu'à la chambre. Il a ôté ses vêtements gardant seulement son caleçon et la même chose pour moi. Nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés tout ce temps. Nos baisers nous transportaient dans un univers rien qu'à nous. Ils étaient précieux et libérateurs. On se laissait aller, pour une fois dans notre vie nous transmettions nos émotions à un autre. Nous nous sommes allongés sous les draps. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse, jambes entremêlés, nous nous sommes endormis au même rythme que nos baisers se sont éteinds.

Nous n'étions plus seul maintenant.

OoooooO

 **Bonjour mes tartiflettes !** **Désolé j'avais prévu de le poster le week-end dernier mais je n'avais pas eu le temps :) . Voilà voilà je suis amoureuse de ce que je fais et j'espère vraiment que vous aimez !**

 **Oo.cristel.oO et Ryugami-kun : Merci de me suivre, et y a pas à dire, Grey et vraiment un boulet dans le chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'il se sera rattrapé dans votre estime dans celui-ci :p** **Arthemysia : Aha sympa la longue review ! Ça a été une excellente surprise, surtout que j'adore ce que tu fais. (ta review est ma fierté, c'est même mon fond d'écran) Merci beaucoup d'aimer, ça me touche énormément tu n'as pas idée !** **Aller, bisous mes amours de pomme de terre * *-* !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 _C'est doux... C'est chaud... C'est agréable... Mmh encore... Non je ne ronronne pas... Ou peut-être un peu... Mais je m'en fous... Continue main inconnue de me caresser le visage... Accentuer la pression ? Très bonne idée... Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Oh oui recommencez délicates lèvres... Mon visage ne réclame que votre visite..._

\- Hé... Grey... Réveille-toi...

J'ouvre les yeux directement sur un ange aux cheveux roses. À mon plus grand bonheur, il continue de passer sa main sur mon visage et mes cheveux. Je grogne pour la forme :

\- Gnh... Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé... Y en a qui sont morts pour moins que ça tu sais...

Natsu glousse un peu.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu souris ? Si tu veux tout savoir il est onze heure passé et des œufs brouillés n'attendent que toi dans la cuisine.

\- Bon... Si c'est pour des œufs brouillés...

Natsu se lève et sort de la chambre. Après m'être assis sur le lit et longuement étiré, repense à hier soir. J'ai embrassé un garçon, et j'ai aimé ça. Au lieu d'être dégouté, j'ai envie de recommencer. Pire, j'en veux plus... Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en espérant ressentir le goût des siennes. Ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux la sensation, le contact, le frisson. Je mets mon jean qui traîne sur le sol et vais rejoindre Natsu. Lui il a mis un jogging, sinon il n'est pas plus habillé que moi. Je le regarde s'occuper dans sa cuisine. Les muscles de son dos semblent danser quand il bouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher et de le caresser du bout des doigts. Il tourne sa tête et je peux voir sur son visage un magnifique sourire. Je colle mon torse à son dos pendant que je capture son sourire avec mes lèvres. Nos lèvres se mouvent l'une contre l'autre tendrement. Bordel que c'est bon ! J'aimerais que jamais ça ne cesse mais Natsu me pousse légèrement et me dis d'aller manger. "Il faut que tu te nourrisses, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir !" me dit-il. Il n'a pas tort. Comme pour illustrer son propos, mon ventre émet un gargouillis.

\- C'est délicieux ! je lui annonce entre deux bouchées.

\- Aah que veux-tu, des années d'entrainement !

C'est alors que je sens quelque chose se frotter contre ma jambe. Je sursaute et me tourne vers le fautif. Un chat bleu. Natsu le prend dans ses bras. L'animal semble être heureux dans ses bras, on y verrait presque un sourire.

\- Il s'appelle Happy. Je l'ai appelé comme ça parce qu'il donne vraiment l'impression de sourire.

\- C'est un chat bleu...

\- Oui, c'est cool hein ! Je l'ai trouvé il y a longtemps, bien avant que j'aille en Australie.

\- Quand est-ce que tu y es allé ?

\- J'avais environ 10 ans. Je n'ai jamais pris l'accent.

Happy descends des bras du rose et viens encore se coller à ma jambe en ronronnant.

\- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, dit mon ami.

Le chat saute sur mon genou et s'y installe confortablement.

\- Vas-y te dérange pas... je marmonne.

Ça fait rire Natsu.

\- Que dis-je ! Mieux, il t'a adopté !

Il finit par s'approcher, passe ses bras autour de moi et pose sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul apparemment...

Il glousse et commence une série de baisers sur ma peau. Tout d'abord sur l'épaule, monte dans mon cou, et continue jusque sous mon oreille. Je gémis lorsqu'il mordille cette dernière. Le chat nous regarde, indigné, et pars comme s'il était énervé qu'on l'ai dérangé pendant sa sieste. Natsu en profite pour passer ses mains le long de mon torse. Le contact est sensuel. Je frémis. Ses mains atteignent mes tétons et les caressent, me faisant soupirer encore plus. Entre ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue, et maintenant ses mains, ma respiration ne peut que se faire haletante. Je me sens durcir dans mon pantalon. Natsu le voit et viens glisser une de ses mains vers mon entre-jambe. Il frôle mon érection du bout des doigts.

\- Gnn Natsu ...

\- J'aime tellement t'endendre gémir... souffle-t-il.

Il continue ses fines caresses durant un moment. Il glisse alors sa main vers le bouton de mon jean. Pendant qu'il déboutonne ce dernier, on entend une sonnerie retentir. Mon téléphone. _Fais chier..._ Le rose s'arrête.

\- Va répondre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai beau le regarder d'un air frustré, il m'ignore pour aller s'assoir sur le comptoir. Je prends mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. Ce n'est autre qu'Ultear.

\- Salut Ultear...

\- Grey ! Putain mais tu te fou de moi ?! T'es où bordel ?!

Ultear hurle tellement fort au téléphone que même Natsu peut l'entendre de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Ça le fait bien rire d'ailleurs.

\- Je suis... chez un ami.

\- Encore une de tes fêtes ?! Franchement Grey tu fais chier, tu pourrais me prévenir !

\- Désolé... Et non, c'est pour un exposé.

\- Ah ouai tu bosses toi maintenant ?! Bon tu sais quoi je m'en fous, quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tardes pas trop. Et par _pitié_ , préviens moi si tu passes la nuit dehors.

\- Pas de problème Ultear. Salut !

Elle raccroche sans répondre.

\- Hé beh, pas commode ta sœur !

\- Sans déconner...

\- Bon ! Habille toi convenablement, on sort !

 _Comment ça on sort ?_

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai la flemme de faire à manger, et je sais très bien que les œufs t'ont pas suffit. Alors considère que cette sortie au restaurant est notre premier rendez-vous !

Oh non ! Je ne peux pas ça ! Un rendez-vous, et puis quoi encore !

\- Les gens vont nous voir...

\- Et ?

\- Je... ne suis pas prêt...

Le sourire de Natsu faiblit un peu.

\- Le regard des autres hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas gay normalement Natsu... Et j'ai une petite amie...

\- Lucy ? On peut pas vraiment appeler ça une petite amie, tu n'arrêtes pas de la dénigrer, et tu couches à droite à gauche sans problème. Ensuite pour ton non-homosexualité, ton érection de tout à l'heure n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ça... Mais t'en fais pas. T'es pas prêt, je comprends. Alors disons que c'est une sortie entre potes OK ?

\- Si c'est entre potes, d'accord.

\- Oui, des potes qui se tiennent la main et s'embrassent devant la foule...

Je tique à ses pensées. L'horreur ! Non surtout pas !

\- Relax ! Je rigole ! Ça va j'ai compris, les blagues de ce genre on oublie. Aller dépêche, j'ai faim moi !

OoooO

Je pensais que ça allait être un moment difficile, mais ça a été la plus belle journée de ma vie. Natsu m'a emmené manger dans un très bon restaurant. Ensuite nous avons eu une légère dispute pour choisir si nous allions à la patinoire ou à la plage. Il a fini par me proposer de faire les deux. Nous avons commencé par la patinoire. Nous sommes allés acheter des gants et des grosses chaussettes, puis nous nous sommes rendus dans ce paradis du froid. J'aime glisser sur la glace depuis que je suis tout petit. Par contre je ne pensais pas Natsu si nul... Il n'a pas arrêté de tomber, et moi de rire. Il ronchonnait à chaque fois mais finissait toujours par rire avec moi. Ensuite vers 17h nous nous sommes dirigés vers la plage. Normalement je n'aime pas ça, on se met du sable partout et l'eau est très souvent froide, mais là c'était... parfait ? Au début on s'est juste baladés, puis Natsu a repéré un groupe de jeunes qui faisaient du volley, il leur a demandé si on pouvait les rejoindre et s'est ainsi que j'ai découvert à quel point mon boulet rose était doué avec un ballon. _Mon boulet rose ? Ça sonne bien..._ Pour finir cette sortie nous avons plongé dans l'eau. C'est parti en bataille d'eau. Il était au moins 20h et il n'y avait plus grand monde. Alors après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous regardait, je l'ai embrassé. D'abord tendrement puis passionnément. Je me suis reculé une première fois mais il ne m'a pas laissé faire et s'est dépêché de recoller nos lèvres. Il m'empêchait de glisser sous l'eau. Ça semblait si important pour lui, mais pour moi aussi. Je me suis encore plus collé contre lui. _La sensation, le contact, le frisson._ Après ce baiser il m'a affiché un grand sourire et m'a juste soufflé "rentrons". Nous sommes sortis de l'eau, nous nous sommes rhabillés, et nous sommes rentrés chez lui dans le silence. Juste en nous regardant régulièrement, avec un sourire qui flottait sur nos lèvres.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre la porte d'entrée une fois avoir passé cette dernière. Je sens sa bouche contre la mienne et ses mains sur mes hanches. Sa langue essaye de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Après avoir passé mes bras derrière sa nuque, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui laisser l'accès tant attendu. Il ne se fait pas prier et caresse ma langue avec la sienne. Les mains de Natsu descendent contre mon jean et viennent se poser contre mes fesses. Ils les serrent doucement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Il réaccentue la pression plusieurs fois. Il finit même par déboutonner mon pantalon et mettre ses mains directement sur mes fesses, sous le caleçon. Une de ses jambes est entre les miennes et je la sens se frotter contre mon érection. Des sons inconnus sortent de ma bouche. Je n'ai _jamais_ été à ce point excité. J'ai envie de plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Je passe mes mains sous le tee-shirt du rose dans son dos. Je caresse sa peau et sens ses muscles frémir. Il ôte ses mains de mon jean et se recule quelques secondes pour pouvoir retirer mon haut. Une fois ce dernier balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa langue vient se glisser dans mon cou, puis sur mon torse. Elle vient finir sa course sur un de mes deux bouts de chairs roses. Sa bouche vient enfermer mon téton gauche pour le suçauter. Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et tire sur ses cheveux. Bordel que c'est bon ! Il vient même mordiller par moment pendant que son autre main vient s'immiscer dans mon caleçon à l'avant. Cette dernière effleure mon érection du bout des doigts avant de la prendre pleinement. Il fait quelques mouvements de va-et-vient en accentuant la pression avec son pouce sur le bout.

\- Gnnh... Natsu... aah...

Je mords mes lèvres en espérant que ça stoppe les sons obscènes qui sortent de ma bouche. Seulement mon ami ne semble pas de cet avis :

\- Laisse toi aller Grey, je veux t'entendre...

Je peux voir sa tête s'approcher dangereusement de mon entre-jambe. Il baisse lentement mon pantalon jusqu'au cheville, défaits les lacets de mes chaussures, les retirent, doucement,... Il plante son regard dans le mien, je peux y lire son désir, on y voit danser une flamme. Et c'est moi qui est l'origine de cette flamme. Mais je veux qu'il accélère, je ne veux pas qu'il soit si long, je veux qu'on passe à l'action. _Maintenant._

\- Natsu... Dépêche...

Il accélère mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Une fois qu'il a tout ôté, il ne reste que le caleçon. Il embrasse mon érection par-dessus celui-ci. Je la sens s'agiter, comme victime d'un léger spasme. Il finit par retirer le dernier rempart. Ses doigts reviennent effleurer mon sexe accompagnés de sa langue.

\- GnnnaaaAAHH !

Putain il m'a pris en bouche ! Qu'est que ça fait du bien ! Sa langue m'entoure pendant ses va-et-vient. Ses lèvres se resserrent alors qu'il va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Il finit même par me prendre jusqu'à la garde ! Elle est entièrement dans sa bouche et dieu que c'est bon. Je hurle presque mon plaisir, j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir à tout moment. Mes mains lui tirent les cheveux de plus en plus fort mais je n'ai que ça à quoi me rattacher. Ses mains à lui sont posées sur mes fesses. Je sens un doigt s'insinuer entre les deux, seulement je ne dis rien, trop emporté dans cette délicieuse torture qui me fait littéralement perdre la tête.

\- Na-atsu... J-Je vi-iens...

J'aurais cru qu'il se serait reculer, mais à l'inverse il accélère une dernière fois ses mouvements autour de mon membre. Je finis par jouir dans sa bouche en hurlant son nom. Mon ami se lève et va cracher dans l'évier avant de se rincer la bouche. Il revient, pose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et dit :

\- J'avalerais quand tu auras fait tes tests. Vu tout ce que tu baises, c'est normal que je fasse gaffe...

J'ai en tête ce que Natsu vient de me dire... Putain je pourrais rebander juste en imaginant ça !

\- Vu ta tête j'ai l'impression qu'une visite chez le médecin s'impose...

Je rougis et regarde l'ampleur des dégâts. C'est à dire... moi, nu, devant sa porte d'entrée. Mon ami prend ma main et me demande si je veux aller dans sa chambre. Oui j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de plus avec lui. Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que ça voudra dire ? Qu'il va me baiser ? Je sais que de nous deux il sera au-dessus. Et si j'aime ça ? Et si j'y prends goût et que je veuille recommencer ? Ça voudra dire que je suis gay ? Que j'ai envie de plus avec lui ne veux pas déjà dire que je suis passé de l'autre bord ? J'ai méprisé les PD jusqu'ici, je les trouvais dégoutant et sale. Aujourd'hui c'est moi que je trouve dégoutant. Je me méprise. Je deviens comme eux, différent. Non je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas être différent ! Devenir comme lui... Ce connard...

Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! Mon enfoiré de père a quitté ma mère pour un homme. Au départ je lui en voulais simplement d'être parti, mais quand une fois en France il n'a plus voulu de nous, j'ai été incapable de le lui reprocher au début. Je me suis détesté, s'il ne voulait pas de moi c'est parce que je n'étais pas assez bien ? Ensuite j'ai fini par accuser son nouveau compagnon. _C'est LUI qui n'a pas voulu de nous._ J'ai nourris ainsi une haine comme les homos. Ce n'est pas juste du dégout, c'est bien plus. Je les déteste. Et je deviens comme eux.

Non non non !! Je ne veux pas !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis sale ! La vérité est douloureuse une fois sortie de notre petit nuage. J'aimerais revenir en arrière. À moins que ça soit une partie de moi ? Non c'est lui ! C'est Natsu ! Il me manipule ! Pourquoi putain ?? Je me sens trembler, j'ai peur et froid. Je le pousse brutalement alors qu'il avait commencé à vouloir me prendre dans mes bras.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Il ne comprend pas, je le vois. Je m'en fous, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je commence à ramasser mes affaires et à m'habiller.

\- Grey ? dit-il hésitant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis sale ! Un mec m'a touché, et j'ai aimé ! C'est ta faute, je ne suis pas PD moi ! J'ai haï mon père et son mec tellement fort, c'est pas pour être comme eux ! Et ma sœur, tu imagines ce qu'elle va penser ?! Tous les autres aux lycée ?!

\- Grey je...

\- TA GUEULE PUTAIN !!! Laisse moi partir !! Bordel Natsu, pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Je le regarde dans les yeux cette fois. Je me tais, je veux entendre ce qu'il va répondre à ça. C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me fait souffrir ? Pourquoi _moi_? Je le vois ouvrir la bouche par moment, il aimerait dire quelque chose mais il n'y arrive pas.

\- Tu ne sais même pas quoi dire. Alors Natsu, tu vas me dire que c'était une occupation, un jeu, maintenant ?

Je suis froid, impassible. Des larmes commencent à faire briller ses yeux.

\- Non Grey... C'était pas un jeu...

\- Me prend pas pour un con. C'est sale ce sont a fait. Plus jamais on doit recommencer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Désormais on se parlera pour l'exposé seulement, au lycée.

\- Mais Grey... Attends...

\- Non je n'attends pas. T'as pas honte ? T'es dégueulasse, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu rester avec toi si longtemps. Tu me donnes envie de vomir depuis le premier jour. C'est immonde ce qu'on a fait. Une erreur, et rien d'autre. Comme toi, tu es une erreur. Oublie moi ça vaut mieux, tu n'auras plus jamais rien de moi. Tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille désinfecter mon corps à l'eau de javel.

J'ouvre la porte et lui lance un dernier regard.

\- Sors de ma vie Natsu.

C'est ainsi que je quitte son appartement. Je l'entends pleurer de l'autre côté de la porte, mais je m'en fous. _Mensonge, pourquoi tu pleurerais sinon ?_ Je pleure ? Je touche ma joue et je sens de l'humidité. Je vois des larmes, tellement de larmes. Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi mon ventre me fait si mal ? Sans trop savoir comment je finis par me retrouver chez moi. Je suis assis dans mon lit. J'ai remonté mes genoux, les tiens ferment contre mon torse. Et je pleure. Je pleure encore et encore. Je pleure mon ami, que j'ai blessé, à qui j'ai dis des choses horribles. Je pleure mon corps, que j'ai sali, sans penser aux conséquences. Et je pleure mon cœur, qui me déchire sans savoir pourquoi, depuis que j'ai passé une dernière fois la porte de son appartement.

OoooO

 **Oh la tournure que prennent les choses ! Incroyable ! Bonjour mes tournesols ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre, qui n'a pas été facile à écrire je l'admet. Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions et j'ai _un peu_ galéré pour trouver des réponses. Enfin bon, je vous remercie de me suivre, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça fait grave plaisir. Bon, hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, grosses bises à vous (et à la correctrice qui gère, putain j'aime ses commentaires, je te dénigre mais tu sais je t'aime bien :) ).**

 **À une prochaine beaux muffins !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Faible. Je suis désespérément faible. Et lâche. Et con. Et nul. Et trouillard. Et fragile. Et encore un tas de termes péjoratifs. Ils me correspondent tous, mais jamais complètement. J'ai passé trois jours sans sortir de ma chambre pour chercher ce foutu adjectif qui me correspondait le mieux. Je ne compte plus les mèches de cheveux arrachés et les griffures sur mon corps.

Le premier jour j'ai pleuré, encore et encore.

Le deuxième jour j'ai maudit le monde entier et passé mes nerfs sur mon pauvre oreiller. Le lycée a prévenu Ultear pour mon absence. Quand elle m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je lui ai juste dit que j'étais malade.

Le troisième jour je suis devenu une sorte de zombie. En position fœtal dans mon lit, je comptais les secondes, les minutes, les heures. Le soir ma soeur est entrée dans ma chambre. Elle m'a vu dans cet état. Comme une merde. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a dit qu'elle m'avait entendu pleurer dimanche. Elle n'a rien dit jusqu'ici mais il fallait que ça cesse. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. La même que quand on parle de maman. La même que quand on parle de papa. La même que quand on parle de grand-mère. Elle avait peur de me perdre, alors je lui ai tout dit : mes doutes, mes peurs, mes colères, mes envies, mes joies, mes larmes, mes douleurs. Tout, sans rien omettre. Elle n'a rien dit tout du long, se contentant de me couver de ses beaux yeux gris. À la fin elle a pris ma main et m'a demandé :

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- C'est impossible.

\- Ce n'est en rien impossible Grey. C'est même la réponse la plus évidente.

\- À quelle question ?

\- Pourquoi mon petit frère est comme il est aujourd'hui.

\- Tu veux dire faible ?

\- Non, je veux dire nouveau. Tu sais Grey, être homosexuel n'est pas un problème. On aime qui on veut. La société est juste une pute Grey, elle veut nous ranger dans des cases. Elle crée des différences dont les gens doivent avoir peur, comme l'homosexualité. C'est absurde pourtant, ça veut dire quoi homosexuel ? Que tu es de suite attiré par les garçons ? Tu peux très bien aimer un seul garçon dans toute une vie. Qu'ils doivent avoir peur de toi parce que tu peux leur sauter dessus à tout moment ? Ta sexualité ne fait pas de toi un pervers. On les voit comme dangereux, alors qu'ils sont juste comme ils sont. On crée contre eux tellement de préjugés, alors qu'ils veulent juste être accepté. On dit qu'ils sont fragiles, on les appelle des "tapettes", pourtant ils sont courageux de s'assumer contre la société et de dire merde à tous ces connards qui ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. N'aie jamais honte d'être ce que tu es Grey, et encore moins d'aimer quelqu'un.

\- Mais papa...

\- Papa n'est pas un enfoiré parce qu'il est gay, papa est un enfoiré parce qu'il est con. Il existe des hétéros bien plus enfoirés que papa. Et il existe des homosexuels incroyable, prévenant, intelligent, gentil. Et si effectivement tu es gay, tu feras sans aucun doute partie de cette catégorie. Même si j'ai un doute pour le côté intelligent...

\- Connasse, lançais-je en riant.

\- Je sais, et j'assume complétement ! Bon je vais faire à manger. Va prendre une douche, tu pus c'est une horreur. Et après, on voit ce qu'on peut faire pour ton boulet rose, me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois en sortant de la chambre. Pour la rassurer, je lui fais un sourire timide signifiant que tout va bien. En toute franchise, ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge. Grâce à ma grande soeur, je dois au moins admettre que ça va déjà mieux. Je sors de mon lit difficilement, j'y suis quand même rester pendant pratiquement tout ces trois jours... Je retire mon caleçon et m'introduis dans la douche. Bordel j'avais oublié à quel point l'eau chaude pouvait être vivifiante ! Elle tombe sur mon crâne, glisse contre mon corps. C'est si apaisant, je peux me vider la tête et l'esprit. _Le sortir de ma tête..._ Je secoue énergiquement cette dernière. Qu'il parte ! Je sais que je n'en ai pas envie, mais s'il pouvait me laisser... juste quelques minutes... Je soupire. Impossible, même l'eau n'y peut rien. Il est bien trop encré en moi. Comment c'est possible ? _"Tu l'aimes ?"_ C'est vrai ma soeur ? Je l'aime ? _"Ce n'est en rien impossible Grey."_ Second soupir. Putain de merde. Je suis amoureux d'un mec.

OoooO

 **POV Natsu**

\- Attends si on récapitule ; tu l'as sucé, t'as proposé d'aller plus loin, il a flippé et il s'est barré.

\- Euh ouai, mais c'était vraiment violent. Je crois qu'il y a plus qu'une simple homophobie, il a parlé de son père un moment... Ça semble plus compliqué que prévu...

\- Et alors c'est pas un problème, au contraire ça rajoute du piment, du défi !

\- Lisanna... Franchement je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir le faire...

\- Quoi ? Mais allez Natsu ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me répéter que tu le trouvais beau gosse, et que tu rêvais d'une seule chose c'était fourrer son cul !

\- J'ai vraiment dis ça ?

\- Oui... Enfin en moins vulgaire... Mais c'était l'idée je t'assure !

Je ris un peu avant de répondre :

\- Même Lisanna, c'est beaucoup plus gros que ce que j'imaginais... Je n'ai jamais fais ça avant !

\- Draguer un hétéro pour le mettre dans ton lit ? Bien sûr que si, fais pas genre, je sais que ce n'est pas le premier...

\- Tu sais que...

\- Bon Natsu, me coupe-t-elle. Tu veux le baiser oui ou non ?

\- Oui...

\- Ton amie, c'est moi. Alors fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais bien confiance hein ?

\- Oui Lisanna...

\- Bon bah c'est réglé ! Maintenant, faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan...

Je la laisse réfléchir à son plan de son côté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a plus qu'une simple baise, que ça va créer des histoires au-dessus de ce que je suis capable de gérer. Mais Lisanna est mon amie, je lui fais confiance. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.

 **Fin POV Natsu**

OoooO

"Tout va bien se passer, fais comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce que tu ais une occasion !" m'a-t-elle lancé ce matin avant de partir. Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle, alors que je suis totalement terrifié. Ce n'est pas possible que ça se passe bien, il doit me détester ! J'ai si peur de voir son regard haineux. _Courage, c'est une étape à passer._ Je vois le portail du lycée en face de moi. Envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou ? Oui, mais je maitrise. J'aperçois maintenant les élèves devant la salle de classe, ils commencent à rentrer. Envie de détaler comme un lapin ? Oui, mais je me contrôle. Je m'avance désormais entre les tables jusqu'à la notre. Envie de piquer un cent mètres en sens inverse ? Oui, mais je tiens bon. Je m'assois sur ma chaise comme si de rien était. Natsu rentre dans la salle, il lève la tête dans ma direction et une expression sidérée se dessine sur son visage. Il reste médusé quelques instants puis avance dans le fond. Il se pose à mes côtés, mais ne dis rien, pas tout de suite. Je pensais qu'il serait en colère, à la place il est gêné. Je le regarde sortir ses affaires. Alors que la prof commence à parler, il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Je m'empresse de le couper.

\- Pas tout de suite Natsu, ce n'est pas le moment. Après les cours d'accord ?

Il rougit légerement et ça me fait sourire de mon côté. Finalement Ultear avait raison, ce n'est pas si dur, même si ce n'est pas encore fini. Les quatres heures de cours passent rapidement. Je me contente de jouer avec mon stylo et de tracer des petits dessins inutiles sur mon cahier. (Faites pas genre on l'a tous déjà fait !) Lorsque ça sonne, je suis déjà prêt, je me lève, sac sur l'épaule, et me tourne vers le rose.

\- Ready ?

\- Go, me répond-il l'air moqueur.

On marche dans les couloirs côte à côte.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? je lui demande.

\- Sandwich ?

\- Pas de problème !

On se dirige ainsi vers la boulangerie en face du lycée. On ne parle pas lui et moi, ce serait inutile. On en a envie pourtant, mais ce n'est pas le moment et on le sait. On achète notre déjeuner et nous allons nous assoir dans le parc de l'autre côté. C'est parfait comme endroit, les élèves étant tous rentrés chez eux nous sommes seuls. Toujours dans le calme, nous commençons à manger. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil. Il le voit et ses joues prennent une teinte rosée fort attrayante. Je mets fin à ce moment quiétude :

\- Je suis désolé Natsu.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises de quoi...

\- De t'avoir dit des choses horribles, alors que tu ne l'as pas mérité. D'être parti comme un lache.

\- Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais ?

\- Sur le coup si, mais c'était stupide, et j'en prends conscience seulement maintenant.

\- Ah... Ok...

\- Tu veux bien me pardonner ? J'aimerais reprendre là où nous en étions.

\- Je ne sais pas Grey... J'en ai envie, mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne repartiras pas ?

\- Hé bien...

Je me redresse et me mets à genoux devant lui et lui prends la main.

\- Natsu Dragnir, je te promets que je ne m'enfuirais plus jamais tant que tu ne me donneras pas de raison de le faire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Natsu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent face à cette nouvelle.

\- Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer si brutalement, mais c'est ma soeur qui m'en a fait prendre compte. C'est stupide de refuser de t'aimer seulement parce que tu es un homme. Et même si tu es un petit con arrogant, tu restes mon boulet rose.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, se contentant d'articuler quelques syllabes. Il plonge alors son regard dans le mien et sort un dernier :

\- Et puis merde !

Il se jette en avant et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes.

 _Je l'ai fait._

OoooO

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est dégueulasse de faire ça ! Va te faire foutre !

\- Un problème mon coeur ?

\- Prends pas ton air innocent Natsu ! C'est déloyal de lancer une carapace bleu et tu le sais !

\- Mais enfin mon chéri, c'est le jeu. Si tu veux te plaindre contre lui, demande à ce qu'il devienne impossible de se prendre _sa propre_ banane...

\- Tsk...

Quel enfoiré de me ressortir ça. On joue à Mario Kart sur sa Wii depuis au moins une heure. Normalement je suis imbattable à ce jeu, mais depuis tout à l'heure, dès que je m'apprête à gagner, il s'arrange pour me passer devant au dernier moment ! Il se marre bien de son côté, mais qu'il ne rêve pas trop, je compte bien me venger... Je lui demande alors :

\- Hé Natsu, la dernière c'est la course arc-en-ciel. Celui qui la gagne finit vainqueur de toutes les parties ça te va ?

Je vois ses yeux briller, il ne peut refuser le défi. On se sert la main en guise d'engagement. Natsu lance la course. Le compte à rebours commence, alors que les huits voitures rugissent d'avance. **3** Nos pouces sont placés au-dessus du bouton "2" de la télécommande, prêt à l'écraser. Et tant pis si on chope une tendinite ! **2** On risque d'exploser ce malheureux bouton, mais qu'importe. Ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral. Un seul but ; la victoire. L'enjeu, notre fierté, est bien trop important. **1** Enfin. Les voitures avancent d'un coup, elles donnent l'impression de s'envoler sur la piste.

Je prends rapidement la tête et reste premier pendant les deux premiers tours. C'est dans le troisième que tout va se jouer. Natsu est juste derrière moi. Nous passons ensemble les "cube-cadeau-surprise". Je rate le mien mais mon ami obtient une carapace verte. Il essaie de me coller pour me l'envoyer. Je le laisse faire. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à la lancer, je tourne les hanches sur le canapé et lui envoie mon pied droit dans les côtes. Je l'agite vivement contre son corps. Il se tord de rire avec les chatouilles que je lui inflige. Sa voiture, tombe dans le vide, la mienne passe la ligne d'arrivée. Je suis peut-être un petit con, mais j'ai gagné. Je pose fièrement la télécommande sur la table. Il me lance un regard haineux, promettant les pires tortures.

\- Un problème mon amour ?

Comme toute réponse il se met à grogner. Il se jette sur moi d'un coup et me lance son poing dans la figure, que j'esquive _in extremis_. D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, j'inverse les rôles et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Je passe à l'offensive. Il gesticule sous mes chatouilles en hurlant de rire et en me suppliant d'arrêter. Au bout d'une minute, je me redresse et le toise de ma hauteur.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, dit-il en s'essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil.

\- Des années d'entraînement.

Je le vois sourire. Il connait cette référence, c'est lui qui l'a dite quand il m'a fait des oeufs brouillés. Suite à cela, nous rapprochons nos visages et scellons nos lèvres. Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour s'embrasser. Pour ma part, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser. Mais la sienne ? Quand j'y pense, quand je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, il m'a juste répondu "merde"... Plongé dans ma reflexion, mes lèvres ont stoppé leur mouvement et il s'en aperçoit. Il pousse sur mes épaules pour rompre le contact.

\- Ça ne va pas Grey ?

C'est inutile de lui mentir, il sait que ça ne va pas. D'ailleurs, ça rend sa question stupide.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Je peux voir dans ses yeux que son cerveau a bugué durant quelques secondes, laissant son corps inerte. Il finit par reprendre vie seulement son regard est fuyant.

\- Grey... Je...

\- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris.

\- Non Grey, tu n'as pas compris. C'est juste que... que c'est trop tôt pour le dire.

OK, il n'est pas prêt. Après tout je n'y peux pas grand chose. C'est vrai que j'ai été assez rapide... Pour baisser le malaise qui vient de s'installer, je le regarde avec malice.

\- On regarde _insaisissable_ maintenant ?

\- Oh Grey, tu sais parler aux hommes...

\- Cherche le film, je commande des pizzas. Une hawaïenne pour moi et une chèvre miel pour toi ?

\- Arrête tu m'excites.

Je me lève du canapé en rigolant bêtement. Ce mec est génial. Et c'est _mon_ mec. J'appelle donc la pizzeria la plus proche qui me précise qu'elle nous apporte notre repas dans une demi-heure. C'est alors que j'entends Natsu m'appeler depuis le salon.

\- Hé beau gosse, ça te dit de rester demain et après-demain à la maison ? Et dans la foulée le week-end avec ?

Je ne prends même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, évidemment que j'en ai envie !

\- J'appelle ma soeur.

C'est alors qu'en bon petit merdeux qu'il est, il me lance une vanne comme quoi j'ai besoin d'appeler ma soeur pour sécher. Je me contente de lever fièrement mon majeur dans sa direction comme toute réponse. Bah oui, j'ai beau l'aimer ça reste un petit con.

L'appel avec Ultear fut vraiment bref. Quand je lui ai demandé de rester chez Natsu pour le reste de la semaine, au lieu de me réprimander, elle m'a sorti "protégez-vous". Y a pas à dire elle connait ses priorités. Je transmets l'appel au rose, qui semble du même avis que ma soeur vu la langue qu'il se passe sur les lèvres. J'en avale difficilement ma salive. Ce regard lubrique m'effrait, j'ai bien peur que je ne passerai pas la nuit.

\- T-tu as trouvé le f-film ? je parviens difficilement à dire.

\- Hé Grey ?

\- O-oui ?

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Putain mais qu'est-qu'il lui prend à cet enfoiré ! Il se lève doucement du canapé sans me lâcher des yeux. Il s'avance vers moi comme un félin sur sa proie. Sauf que cette fois, je suis la proie. Je recule jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre le mur.

\- Arrête Natsu...

\- Je vais te dévorer.

 _Driiiiing_

\- Après les pizzas ! Lance-t-il en courant vers la porte.

Le livreur s'excuse pour l'avance. Natsu lui prend les pizzas des mains, lui jette presque l'argent au visage, puis claque la porte. _Il est fou._

\- À taaaable !

Franchement c'est presque aussi flippant que quand sa libido le domine. Je viens le rejoindre sur le sofa et nous mangeons nos pizzas devant le film. Il me laisse goûter la sienne mais refuse _une bouchée_ de la mienne sous prétexte qu'il y a du poulet dedans... Pas de problème, ça m'en fait plus ! _Insaisissable_ n'est toujours pas terminé quand nous avons fini de manger, alors je me laisse glisser sur le canapé pour arriver la tête sur son épaule. Il passe un bras autour des miennes. Je m'y sens bien, au chaud, je pourrais même m'endormir ici... C'est d'ailleurs peut-être même ce que je fis...

OoooO

\- Hey beau brun... C'est le matin...

Où suis-je ? C'est doux et chaud ; un lit. Avec qui ? C'est doux et chaud ; Natsu. Encore un réveil avec lui, sous ses tendres caresses.

\- Je vais finir par prendre goût de me réveiller dans tes bras.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre... répond-il dans un murmure.

\- Qu'est-qui s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Tu t'es endormi avant la fin du film, j'ai pris la liberté de te conduire ici, de te déshabiller et de sauvagement te faire l'amour pendant ton sommeil.

Je me redresse d'un coup et soulève la couette. Ouf, j'ai encore mon caleçon !

\- Mais non je ne t'ai pas touché ! s'esclaffe-t-il.

\- Ouais avec toi on sait jamais...

-Arrête de ronchonner... Et puis...

Il me plaque sur le lit et passe une jambe au-dessus de moi, et viens murmurer à mon oreille :

\- Si je dois te faire l'amour je veux pouvoir t'entendre crier de plaisir...

Il me mordille le lobe avant de continuer.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de son plus agréable que les bruits obscènes qui sortent de tes si jolies lèvres...

Il plante son regard dans le mien et fais glisser ses mains sur mon torse.

\- Mais dis moi très cher... C'est que tu sembles _très_ réactif à mes paroles...

C'est vrai. Sa voix m'excite putain. À peine avait-il commencé à parler que ses paroles enivrantes ont réveillé mon érection. Pour argumenter ses dires, Natsu descend sa main contre mon sexe pour le caresser. Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et entrouve la bouche.

\- Bordel Grey... Tu es un appel au viol...

Il retire mon caleçon pour mieux prendre en main mon érection et commencer ainsi une série de va-et-vient ni trop rapides ni trop lents. Je décide alors de ne pas me laisser faire et de lui faire prendre du plaisir aussi. Je laisse donc glisser ma main sur son bras pour le diriger vers son entre-jambe. Il me regarde légèrement surpris mais ne stoppe pas mon geste pour autant. Je finis par abaisser son sous-vêtements pour lui faire des mouvements au même rythme que les siens. Il bouge ses hanches pour entrer en contact nos deux sexes. La sensation est incroyable, tout mon corps se retrouve victime d'une décharge qui ne fait qu'accroître mon érection. C'est ainsi que tous les deux nous empoignons les deux membres en même temps, tout en accélérant. Nos sexes grossissent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à obtenir une jouissance au bout de quelques minutes. Nous nous répandons entre nos deux torses en criant.

\- Natsu... C'était... divin...

\- Et nous avons tout le week-end pour aller encore plus loin...

OooooO

 **Hey beaux mimosas ! (Il faut dire que les fleurs d'un mimosa c'est magnifique... Hum hum pardon)**

 **Et bien voilà le chapitre 6, qui j'espère de tout cœur vous aura plu ! Je vous réserve un tas de surprises qui devrait vous faire rager devant votre téléphone mwahahahaha. Maintenant, répondons aux reviews...**

 **Gloria : oui je sais ça va loin, mais Grey n'a pas eu une enfance difficile et même s'il joue les durs il peut se laisser aller au niveau de ses sentiments, surtout que Natsu le chamboule dans sa tête et dans son cœur, ça n'aide pas vraiment :') . Gros bisous à toi, merci de suivre l'histoire * !**

 **Ryugami : Oww mercii :3. Espérons que ce chapitre a calmé tes pleurs bel enfant ;). Tu mets la bonne humeur dans ma vie avec tes reviews petit être de lumière, alors merci beaucoup !**

 **Pour finir merci beaucoup aux autres reviews, laissez des pseudos la prochaine fois pour que je puisse vous répondre individuellement. Je vous embrasse tous fort fort, lâchez vous sur les reviews, ça remplit mon petit cœur de joie pour les bonnes et les autres ne peuvent que me faire progresser. Un gros bisous à la correctrice Miloran qui gère la fougère (surtout que c'est grave pratique maintenant qu'elle est aussi à l'internat. Pas que pour la faire chier...). Je vous aime mes délicieux cookies.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

\- Et nous avons tout le week-end pour aller encore plus loin...

Oh non que cette phrase est bandante. Il se lève sensuellement, attrape au passage son caleçon et son jogging et se dirige vers la porte, m'offrant une magnifique vue sur son cul. Il tourne la tête vers moi avant de passer l'encadrure de la porte et dit doucement :

\- Tu viens manger mon ange ?

Il part laissant sa dernière phrase flotter dans l'air. J'irai le rejoindre, mais pas tout de suite. Je veux avant profiter de cette plénitude qui m'envahit la poitrine. À jamais je veux rester avec lui, à jamais je veux me réveiller dans ses bras, à jamais je veux l'aimer. Je sers contre moi l'oreiller sur lequel il a dormi, respirant pleinement son odeur. Ça sent lui, mon Natsu. Je me sens tellement bien, entouré d'un cocon protecteur. J'aimerais ne jamais avoir à en sortir. Je sais qu'il ne durera pas, il est beaucoup trop fragile. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est si précieux, parce qu'il est éphémère. Seulement, s'il pouvait tenir le plus longtemps possible...

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai enfin le courage de sortir du lit à mon tour. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, il est assis sur un tabouret noir devant le comptoir. Toujours torse nu, à mon plus grand plaisir, il mange des céréales en regardant une connerie à la télé. Moi c'est lui que je regarde. Non, que je _dévore_ du regard. Je dévore les courbes de ses omoplates qui semblent rouler quand il lève le bras tenant la cuillère. Je dévore les traits marqués de sa mâchoire répétant les mêmes mouvements quand il mâche. Je dévore le dessin de son torse, laissant apparent le V en bas du ventre et une fine ligne duveteuse continuant sa route sous ses vêtements, cachée de mes yeux. Je dévore sa nuque, faiblement éclairée par la luminosité du soleil filtrée par la fenêtre, faisant briller les quelques courts cheveux roses qui la recouvrent. Ah Soleil, merci. Merci de l'illuminer ainsi, le mettre en valeur sous ton feu. Tu ne le rends que bien plus beau, l'encadrant d'un halo de lumière. Il est beau, si beau. J'en pleurerais tant il est parfait. Ses lèvres ses mains ses yeux ses cils ses cheveux son menton son nez son corps : lui. Juste lui. Je le veux mien, pour l'éternité. Capturer cette image d'un battement de cils et ne plus voir que ça une fois les paupières fermées. Magnifique, sublime, admirable, parfait, somptueux, stupéfiant, resplendissant, éblouissant, éclatant, brillant, désirable, délicieux, gracieux, séduisant, harmonieux, angélique, enchanteur, féérique, magique, merveilleux, idéal, unique, beau.

Juste beau.

OoooO

\- Combien ?

\- Comment ça combien ?

\- Bah combien tu lui mets, sur 20.

Voyant mon air intrigué, il rajoute :

\- Donne une note, c'est tout !

\- Au film ? 14. C'était sympa, mais ça ne vaut un bon Princesse Mononoké ou Château dans le ciel. Enfin, un Miyazaki quoi.

\- Seulement ? Pfff... Moi je lui mets 18 ! C'était trop cooool !

\- Tss... Toujours dans l'excès...

\- Fais pas le mec énervé, je te vois sourire...

Cette remarque me fait sourire encore plus.

\- Mais laisse-moi être en colère putain ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, je ne peux plus être un beau brun-ténébreux ? Tu me fais rire tout le temps !

\- Je fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Et puis... j'écoute pas les rageux, lance-t-il en me tirant la langue, enfantin.

Jeudi après-midi. Natsu et moi sortons du cinéma. Nous venons de voir Your name, sous la demande de Natsu. Il adore les animés japonais, et disons que... je les apprécie. Un peu. Beaucoup. Bon d'accord, je les adore aussi. Quand nous avons passé les portes pour rentrer chez lui, Natsu a glissé sa main dans la mienne, tout en me parlant du film, comme si c'était un geste tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Même si je ne suis pas hyper à l'aise, je ne l'ai pas refusé. C'est mon petit-ami après tout, j'ai pris la décision de l'assumer. Seulement, lorsqu'en face de nous un mec nous dévisage, je cherche à la retirer. Natsu resserre la prise et me murmure "Emmerde-les...". Il a raison. Fuck à tous. Alors, je retire effectivement ma main, mais seulement pour passer mon bras autour de son épaule, un franc sourire aux lèvres. Il est tout d'abord étonné, mais se blottit ensuite contre moi en retour. Nous nous promenons comme ça, l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le bus, préférant marcher.

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, il a fallu qu'on les croise. Qui ? Je ne les connais pas, et Natsu me dira plus tard que lui non plus, mais nous les avons déjà croisé. Un groupe d'ados de notre lycée. Je peux peut-être placer des prénoms sur leur visage, mais j'ai bien trop peur qu'ils en placent un sur le mien. Instinctivement, j'ôte mon bras autour des épaules de mon ami. Il me regarde, sans comprendre, puis entend leur rire, et se tourne encore une fois vers moi, la tristesse dans les yeux. Il met les mains dans les poches de sa veste, et accélère le pas. J'aimerais le rattraper, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'ai pas honte, j'ai juste peur. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à ce que ça soit dit au lycée. Les inconnus, je m'en fous, mais les rumeurs sur moi, c'est trop tôt. J'accélère la marche à mon tour, pour ne pas le perdre de vue. On finit par arriver à son appartement, à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Cette distance me fait mal putain. On arrive dans le salon dans un silence de mort, avec seulement nos pas qui résonnent dans le vide par moment.

\- Natsu... S'il te plaît parle moi...

Il se retourne brusquement, le visage baigné de larmes, et me hurle :

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ?! Mais qu'on dise quoi bordel ?! Il te faut quoi de plus pour que tu comprennes ?! Dès que je pense que c'est bon tu nous assumes faut que tu redeviennes lâche au moindre problème !

Le ton monte aussi de mon côté :

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je nous assume, t'en a eu la preuve dans la rue ! Je veux juste y aller doucement avec le lycée. Je veux qu'on puisse contrôler les rumeurs, et en parler à nos amis avant.

\- Tu racontes que de la merde ! Ça se contrôle pas des rumeurs ! Ce serait bien trop simple sinon ! Il faut juste montrer qu'on en a rien à foutre pour qu'elles se taisent par elles-même ! La seule vérité c'est que tu flippes ! T'as peur de ces rumeurs !

\- Ouais ! Ouais j'en ai peur ! Mais je suis décidé à prendre sur moi ! Je ne suis pas prêt tu devrais comprendre ça ! Toi tu ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, parce que tu n'es pas "prêt" et pourtant je te laisse tranquille !

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ça a TOUT à voir ! Les deux c'est de la peur !

\- Ferme-la bon sang ! Ce n'est pas de la peur !

\- Ah ouais vraiment ?! Alors c'est quoi, vas-y dis-le ! Je suis qu'un plan cul c'est ça ?!

\- QUOI ?! Mais comment tu peux dire de telles conneries ! Tu veux que je te le dise ?! Et bien écoute ça ! Je t'aime ! Voilà t'es content ?!

\- T'es vraiment un abruti ! Je veux pas que tu te forces, je veux que tu le PENSES !

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas sérieux ?! Mais bordel de merde je t'aime ! Je t'aime tant que ça me dévore ! Je t'aime tant que ça me ronge ! J'ai besoin de toi, d'être avec toi, de t'embrasser, de te toucher ! Et toi tu viens me dire que JE NE LE PENSE PAS ?! QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SINCÈRE ?! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma putain de vie quand je te dis que je t'aime ! Depuis le début je suis fou de toi ! Je ferme les yeux et c'est toi que je vois ! Je ne suis RIEN sans toi ! C'est clair là ?!

\- Natsu...

\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je...

Je l'arrête d'un baiser, étouffant ses cris au passage. J'écrase mes lèvres contre les siennes faisant ressortir toute la passion que je ressens. Toute ma colère passe à travers. Il s'empresse de me répondre avec autant d'ardeur. Ça n'a rien de sensuel ou de tendre, c'est tout simplement violent. Je mords ses lèvres pendant qu'il serre fort ses mains contre mon visage. Nos langues se retrouvent et se battent en duel, elles se déchaînent l'une contre l'autre. Le feu qui nous consume se libère, s'embrase dans nos gestes. On n'enlève pas nos vêtements, on les arrache. On ne se caresse pas, on se griffe. On ne s'embrasse pas, on se dévore. Ce n'est pas notre amour qui s'exprime, c'est notre _besoin_ de l'autre. C'est plus qu'une simple envie, c'est _vital_.

Il m'a poussé jusque dans sa chambre avant de me plaquer sur le lit. Nos vêtements sont éparpillés dans l'appart. Nous sommes nus, en sueur, le sexe gorgé de plaisir. Il s'attaque à mes tétons en m'offrant trois doigts à sucer. Je les suce avidement faisant résonner des bruits de succions dans la chambre en plus de ses grognements. Quand il estime que mes doigts sont suffisamment humidifiés, il m'écarte les cuisses et vient caresser mes fesses. Il titille de son index mon entrée. J'ai chaud partout, chaque parcelle de mon corps est brûlante, et j'ai une putain d'envie de sexe.

\- Natsu... Plus vite...

Il insère son doigt. C'est génant, de sentir quelque chose... ici... Je gesticule, essayant de m'habituer.

\- Arrête de bouger... me dit-il.

Connard, ce n'est pas lui qui a un doigt dans le cul ! Natsu bouge ce dernier à l'intérieur avant d'en rajouter un deuxième. Bordel, ça fait mal ! J'essaie de me détendre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible. Il essuie une larme qui perle au coin de mon oeil et de la même main il commence un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient sur mon membre. J'admets que le plaisir que je ressens au niveau de mon entre-jambe apaise la douleur de mon postérieur. Le rose en profite pour effectuer des mouvements en ciseaux, puis par passer un troisième doigt. Entendant mes plaintes de douleurs revenir, il accélère les gestes sur ma virilité. Il continue ainsi, pendant sûrement plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que je bouge mon bassin au même rythme que sa main. Il ôte ses doigts, provoquant chez moi un soupir de frustration. Il attrape un préservatif dans le tiroir et l'enfila. Puis, il écarta davantage mes cuisses et mes fesses pour y insérer son membre. Il avance doucement, sûrement pour m'éviter la douleur, mais c'est peine perdu. Mon derrière est en feu, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'ouvre de l'intérieur, mais pourtant...

Mais pourtant je n'arrêterai pas. Je n'arrêterai pas parce que je suis avec lui. Parce que quand on est que tous les deux plus rien ne compte. Le temps et l'espace n'existent plus.

Il finit par être entièrement rentré et je sens son pénis palpitant à l'intérieur de moi. Il attend mon signal pour continuer de se mouvoir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que je le lui donne d'un mouvement de hanche. Et c'est reparti. Il enchaîne de lents va-et-vient. Plus il me pilonne et plus le plaisir monte, mais j'ai beau gémir ça ne me suffit pas.

\- N-Natsu... Plus v-vite... Jsuis p-pas en sucre putain...

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour accélérer la cadence. Il se déchaîne, à mon plus grand plaisir. Je passe mes jambes autour de lui pour le sentir au plus profond de moi.

\- Aah aaaah ouii aa-AAAAH !

Sur son visage s'affiche un léger sourire. Il s'arrête et dit :

\- Trouvé...

Il reprend alors encore plus rapidement, plus fort. Toujours en martelant ce point sensible qui me fait hurler mon plaisir. Je m'accroche aux draps, comme si c'était la dernière chose qui me retenait dans le monde des vivants. Mais c'est inutile. Les sensations sont tellement puissantes et explosives qu'elles m'emmènent dans un univers parallèle. Je ne vois plus rien, n'entend plus rien. J'en perds la tête, en oublie mon nom. La seule chose qui me rappelle que je suis sur Terre c'est de savoir qu'il est avec moi. J'entends des gémissements étouffés chez Natsu me prouvant que lui aussi prend son pied.

\- Gnh Grey... T'es tellement... étroit...

Sa voix... Il me fait tant d'effet... La bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux clos, et le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur, il est aussi beau qu'un dieu Grec. Je sais que je vais bientôt venir. Il reprend alors la masturbation de mon membre pour décupler une dernière fois le bien-être répandu dans toutes mes cellules.

\- Gnnaah Natsu ! J-Je v-viens !

Je me répands ainsi, entre nos deux torses, secoué de légers spasmes involontaires. Naturellement, mon antre se resserre autour de lui, dû au contraction de ma jouissance. Il ne lui en faut pas plus et se libère à son tour dans un râle de plaisir que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Je suis fatigué, épuisé, seulement j'accepte le baiser qu'il m'offre pendant qu'il se retire et ôte le préservatif qu'il jette au sol. Nous sommes allongés, côte à côte, cherchant à reprendre notre souffle. Natsu coupe le silence en disant, rieur :

\- On devrait se disputer plus souvent !

Cette réplique me fait sourire. J'ajoute alors :

\- C'était... génial...

\- C'est le sexe entre hommes mon chéri... me répond Natsu le coin droit des lèvres relevé.

\- Et bien le sexe entre hommes, c'est génial !

Voyant mes yeux se fermer naturellement, mon amoureux nous recouvre de la couette.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, dodo !

\- Bonne nuit Natsu, je murmure.

\- Bonne nuit Grey... Hé Grey ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime...

Un sourire illumine mon visage et je plonge dans le sommeil...

OoooO

 _Je me déteste. Je suis un monstre._

 _J'ai vomi tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac, il ne me reste plus que de la bile. Elle me brûle la gorge, mais pas autant que la culpabilité. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis un connard. J'ai supplié mon amie d'arrêter. Elle a finit par accepter, seulement si elle avait la preuve que j'avais bien accomplie ce qu'elle m'avait demandé. Alors je lui ai envoyé une photo de la capote, et de mon homme en train de dormir dans mon lit, simplement recouvert d'un drap._

 _J'aimerais m'enterrer vivant, faire taire ces voix dans ma tête. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Je l'aime tellement que mon coeur menace de se stopper à tout moment. Je l'aime tellement que ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés m'empêchent de respirer. Plus il s'éloigne, plus l'air me manque. Mais plus il s'approche, plus mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère._

 _" Monstre. Abomination. Tu mérites la mort." me répète en boucle les voix. "Tu vas le détruire, encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà."_

 _J'aimerais retourner en arrière. Ne jamais avoir voulu aider mon amie, ne jamais avoir lancé ce foutu pari, ne jamais avoir été dans sa classe, ne jamais l'avoir percuté le jour de la rentrée, ne jamais être retourné en France._

 _Mais ça voudrait dire ne jamais l'avoir rencontré._

 _Putain j'peux pas ! Il a donné un sens à ma vie, a retourné toute mon existance. Il me fait vivre d'un sourire, d'un regard._

 _Il ne doit jamais apprendre ce que j'ai fait. Ne jamais lui dire._

 _Je vais l'aimer tellement fort, l'entourer de tant d'amour, qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se passer de moi. Et jamais il ne me quittera. Puis on partira, tous les deux, loin des autres. On refera une vie. Je le garderai pour moi, à mes côtés, pour toujours. Je ne veux rien d'autre que lui. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que lui. Je vais l'aimer si fort qu'il en oubliera le reste du monde._

 _Je vais t'aimer, t'aimer si fort que même Lisanna n'y pourra rien._

OoooO

 _Driiiiiiiing_ _Driiiiiiiing_ _Driiiiiiiing_

 **7:28**

J'ouvre un oeil, prêt à exploser le réveil, mais... **7:28**. Ce foutu réveil sonne depuis 28 minutes. On commence les cours à 8h. Bref calcul ; si je retire les 20 minutes de marche jusqu'au lycée depuis l'appart de Natsu, comme on va de toute évidence rater le bus, mais que j'y ajoute 5 minutes puisqu'on va sûrement devoir courir, il me reste... 17 minutes pour me préparer. On va devoir faire avec...

\- Natsu...

\- Gnnh...

\- Natsu putain...

\- Gnnnnnh...

\- Natsu !

\- Quoi ?

\- Lève toi, on n'a pas entendu le réveil !

Il regarde ce dernier et se redresse d'un coup, il s'apprête à se lever mais j'attrape son épaule pour l'attirer à moi. Je l'embrasse doucement, mais rapidement, puis lui souffle un bonjour auquel il répond dans un doux murmure. Puis nous nous levons pour nous préparer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre week-end. Pendant que je m'habille, je pense au monopoly que nous avait fait vendredi, pour finir en baise intense sur le canapé. Pendant que je me lave les dents je pense au fondant au chocolat que nous avons cuisiné, qui a terminé en bataille de farine. Pendant que je fais mon sac je pense à la divine douche que nous avons passé tous les deux samedi matin. Pendant que je sors de l'appartement je pense à notre folle nuit de sexe, enchaînant les positions et les orgasmes. Pendant que je lui prends la main sur la route je pense au petit dèj au lit hier matin, durant lequel j'ai appris que Natsu était incapable de manger sans en foutre partout.

Ce long week-end était de loin le meilleur de toute ma vie. On a ri à en pleurer et baisé à en mourir.

En arrivant devant le portail du lycée, je suis prêt. Prêt à nous montrer, prêt à nous dévoiler, prêt à nous assumer.

OooooO

 **C'est mon premier Lemon, j'espère qu'il est chouette :))**

 **Bonjour mes précieuses glaces McFlurry Oreo Caramel ! (les meilleures si vous voulez mon humble avis)**

 ** _*Si ma vie vous indiffère au plus au point, zappez la partie en italique, chose que je ne vous reprocherai pas.*_**

 ** _Je me confonds dans milles et unes excuses dans l'espoir que vous me pardonniez de mon affront ; j'ai 2 semaines de retard. Ne me pendez pas, ne me flagelez pas et ne me lapidez pas je vous pris ! Eteignez le bûcher que vous avez allumé à mon nom ! J'explique. Même si j'ai conscience que des mots sont vains face à votre colère, je tiens à essayer. Sachez mes amis, que je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire durant ces 2 semaines, loin de là. Je n'ai simplement pas écrit du Natsu x Grey... Voyez-vous, un très vieil ami a décidé de changer de filière (monsieur n'est pas satisfait de l'art-appliqué). Alors, mes amies et moi, toutes plus ou moins admiratrices de yaoi, avons décidé de lui écrire une fanfiction. Sasha est chargée d'imaginer l'histoire, Mado (qui vous est connue sous le nom de Miloran) est chargée de la correction, Agathe et Betty sont chargées du soutien moral et d'un avis extérieur, Azélice est chargée de la police du lemon et la guimauve (elle vérifie que nous n'allons pas trop loin) et moi, je suis chargée de mettre le tout à l'écrit. C'est, comme vous l'aurez deviné, un projet de groupe qui nous tient à coeur. De plus, je commence tout juste à écrire une nouvelle histoire (du Levi x Eren). Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sachez-juste que je ne le posterais qu'après avoir fini Assume Grey (dont il ne reste plus que, environ, 3 chapitres)._ **

**Bien ! Je le dis et le répète, je vous aime tous très fort, vous avez un rôle important dans ma vie derrière votre écran et je vous souhaite une vie heureuse, mais pas trop quand même parce que les gens trop heureux c'est chiant... Allez, place au review !**

 **Sasha-saan : C'est bien.**

 **Ryugami : Tout ton amour m'a été bénéfique mon petit être de lumière. Tu gères la fougère, ne change rien. (T'façon j'aime pas Lisanna)**

 **FairyFanTail : Oh chouette ! J'espère que celui-ci, et tous les autres te plairons aussi :3 . Exactement, j'avais précisé de toute manière dans le résumé que cette fanfiction avait comme but de dénoncer l'homophobie ;) . Moi une sadique ? _(Reflexion...)_ Oui :D . Grosses bises à toi, merci pour ta review, j'aime les grandes reviews. (T'façon j'aime pas Lucy)**

 **Yuki-chan : Ça me fait plaisir que ma fanfic te plaise tant ! Aha t'inquiète barquette la rupture ... *censuré*. Le voilà le lemon ! Dis moi s'il t'a plu et s'il était à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)**

 **Ninomaru : Merci beaucoup :3 Voilà la suite tant attendu :p**

 **Au 4 invités sans pseudo (même si je soupçonne que 2 ou 3 invités...) : La voilà ! Kiffez bien mes amis, donnez moi votre avis ;)**

 **Lâche une review, amour et bisous à tous mes tulipes !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je sers fort la main de mon aimé dans la mienne. Je ne veux pas le lâcher, plus jamais. L'angoisse monte, pour lui comme pour moi. Je caresse sa main de mon pouce avec des mouvements circulaires, pour le rassurer lui tout autant que moi. Pas après pas, on rentre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. On garde la tête haute face aux regards des autres. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'y passe à l'intérieur, ce qui compte c'est ce qui se passe dans nos coeurs à tous les deux. Je veux lui offrir tout l'amour dont je suis capable. Je pensais que celui qui aurait le plus peur ce serait moi, après tout je suis celui qui n'a pas cessé de douter depuis le début. Pourtant, je peux voir ses jambes trembler et ses yeux chercher désespérément un point rassurant. D'un doux regard je lui offre ce point. Il me montre un sourire timide. Je vais devoir me contenter de ça pour le moment. Quand on entre dans le hall, les murmures dans notre direction s'intensifient. La pression monte. Nous sommes scrutés, jugés. Nous sommes le centre de l'attention. On fait mine de ne rien montrer, même si ça nous tord l'estomac. Chaque inspiration se fait douloureuse, ma propre salive acidifie ma gorge nouée. J'en aurais presque envie de vomir. Malgré tout... Malgré tout mon coeur déborde de bonheur. Quand je sens que je vais craquer il m'envoie des bouffés de bien-être me rappelant que je fais ça pour la bonne cause. Je l'aime. Les autres n'y changeront rien.

La sonnerie retentit, faisant taire les chuchotements, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Le malaise redescend. Natsu et moi nous regardons avec un franc sourire. Un sourire amoureux. On a réussi. On a fait le plus dur.

\- Grey ?

Derrière moi retentit une voix que je connais bien.

\- Salut Erza.

Ses cheveux roux flamboyants tombent sur ses épaules. Elle porte une simple chemise blanche et une jupe noire évasée. C'est sobre, mais ça la met parfaitement en valeur. Elle est belle comme toujours.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

Mes doigts entrelacent plus fort ceux de mon partenaire quand je lui répond que oui, nous nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Ses yeux se posent sur nos mains quelques instants. Elle lève la tête vers nous, et je peux voir quelques larmes briller dans ses beaux yeux sombres.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu... J'avais perdu espoir.

Elle se tourne vers Natsu et continue.

\- Merci Natsu. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Voir cette nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux est un immense soulagement. Il semble si... heureux...

Sa voix s'étouffe dans ce dernier mot. Elle se cache le visage pour que l'on ne puisse voir ses larmes. À contrecoeur, je lâche Natsu et prend ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

\- Tu vois Erza, je ne suis pas désespéré finalement.

Ses poings se referment dans mon dos. Je la laisse pleurer contre moi. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, mais c'est vrai qu'elle me supporte depuis mes débuts en France. Elle est comme ma deuxième soeur. Elle sait pour mon père, et elle se doute comme il a dû être difficile pour moi de nous accepter. Même quand je n'étais qu'un connard, elle était là, avec moi. Je lui dois tant...

\- Je t'aime Erza. Tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies qu'on puisse avoir.

Elle se redresse et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

\- Allez bosser tous les deux, vous allez être en retard.

\- Oui maman !

Je prends la main de mon amoureux, et nous partons dans un dernier regard vers mon amie.

OoooO

Les premières heures se sont passées sans encombre. Je n'ai pas plus suivi les cours que d'habitude, Natsu et moi dessinions sur son cahier. On a inventé une BD sur une secte d'animaux qui veulent éradiquer les hommes. C'était n'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas quand c'est parti trop loin... Quand l'écureuil voulait bouffer le lapin ? Ou peut-être quand l'oie s'est révélé être un extraterrestre, un "visiteur venu d'ailleurs" ? Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on s'est éclatés. On devait avoir l'air stupide à pouffer dans le fond de la salle, mais les professeurs, malgré des regards réprobateurs, ne nous ont rien dit. J'en ai même vu un sourir... C'est vrai qu'on doit avoir l'air "mignon"...

Lorsque la dernière heure de la matinée a sonné, nous avons pris la décision d'aller manger un sandwich au parc, comme la semaine dernière. Nous sommes actuellement assis dans l'herbe, la chanson "Who We Are" d'Imagine Dragons qui résonne dans l'enceinte. Natsu m'apprend à siffler avec un brin d'herbe, en vain.

\- Non mais Natsu abandonne...J'y arriverai jamais... On dirait un canard en plein coït...

Ma remarque doit être amusante, puisqu'il s'écroule de rire au sol. Je m'aprête à répliquer, mais j'entends un bruit plus loin.

\- Natsu ! Écoute !

Il se redresse, la larme à l'oeil. On attend quelques secondes, et le bruit se fait ré-entendre. Les yeux de Natsu s'équarquillent, et je l'entends hurler :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Un autre canard !

Au loin, un autre garçon siffle avec de l'herbe en nous regardant. Je ris tellement que je n'arrive plus à respirer. Natsu m'achève alors en ajoutant :

\- Attends, on va essayer de communiquer !

Il prend un brin d'herbe et siffle fort vers l'autre ado assis plus loin. Ils se parlent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Le deuxième garçon finit par partir, avec un salut de la main en guise d'au revoir. Mon boulet rose se tourne vers moi, qui suis encore en train de pouffer sur la pelouse.

\- T'as l'air con, allongé dans l'herbe.

Je lui tire la langue pour toute réponse.

\- Et mature en plus... soupire-t-il.

Je me redresse sur mes bras pour rapprocher nos visages et l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres.

\- Alors c'est vrai.

Lucy. Juste derrière nous. C'est incroyable le nombre de fois que j'oublie son existence à celle-là. Je la regarde, le visage creusé par les larmes qui ne cessent de couler. _Pauvre enfant._

\- Salut Lucy...

\- Pourquoi ?

Comment ça pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas elle ? Devant mon absence de réponse, elle ajoute :

\- Pourquoi un mec ?

Son visage est froid, ses yeux perçants. Toute la joie et la naïveté dont elle me fait part habituellement se sont envolées. Tout son être respire la colère. Même ses larmes transmettent sa rage.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas choisi Lucy...

\- Parce que t'es gay maintenant ? siffle-t-elle hargneusement.

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question... Mais en quoi ça la regarde ? Qu'elle aille se faire foutre !

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ça ne va rien te rapporter !

Je me lève avant de continuer :

\- Écoute moi bien Lucy, je suis _désolé_. Ce que je t'ai fait, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. Je t'ai menti un paquet de fois quand on était ensemble, mais je n'ai jamais été autant sincère avec toi que maintenant. Donc enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne le dirais pas deux fois. Je suis _amoureux_. D'un homme oui, et alors ? Ça aurait pu être une fille ça n'aurait rien changer. Le résultat sera le même, toi et moi c'est fini. Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Vas-y, déteste moi, je m'en fous. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu trouves ça batard ? Mais toi non plus Lucy ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour. Ça se construit à deux Lucy, et vu comment je te traitais, il est impossible que tu ais développé des sentiments pour moi. Ou alors faut vraiment que tu ailles consulter. Tu t'es servie de moi tout comme je me suis servi de toi. Tu ne voulais pas aimer Lucy, tu voulais _être_ aimer. Et crois en mon expérience, c'est une énorme différence. Tu savais que je te trompais, pourtant il suffisait de m'entendre dire que je t'aimais à la folie pour que tu me pardonnes. Aux yeux des autres, on formait un beau couple, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour toi. Donc oui, j'aime un homme, de tout mon coeur et plus que je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un, plus que tu ne pourras _jamais_ aimer.

Je m'arrêtes. Je la regarde quelques secondes, elle semble déboussolée, perdue. Je prends mon sac et lance en direction de Natsu avant de partir :

\- Tu viens ? On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Alors que je m'apprête à partir, j'entends une dernière fois la voix de Lucy qui me dit :

\- Oh Grey... Si j'étais toi je n'irais pas par là...

Je préfère ne pas l'écouter et continue d'avancer vers le bâtiment. Seulement Natsu ne semble pas de cet avis. Il attrape Lucy par le bras et lui demande, vraiment énervé :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?!

Son rire strident me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Fais pas l'innocent Natsu, tu sais très bien ce que Grey va trouver...

Je regarde mon amoureux sans vraiment comprendre de quoi ils parlent.

\- Natsu ? De quoi elle parle ?

Il ne m'écoute pas. Ses poings se resserrent sur le bras de Lucy, si bien que ses phalanges blanchissent. La blonde essaie de se débattre. Il lui hurle alors :

\- Dis moi ce qu'elle a fait !

\- N-Natsu... Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi...

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne ferait rien ! Dis-moi, MAINTENANT !

Lucy est pâle, les yeux livides. Elle ne peut plus rire, elle a beaucoup trop peur. À moi aussi, il me fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, mais j'interviens avant.

\- Natsu, laisse-la putain !

Sa poigne se desserre légèrement. Il se met à trembler à son tour, dos à moi. Je l'entends souffler :

\- Je suis désolé Grey...

Son corps est secoué de sanglots. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

\- N-Natsu ?

Je me rapproche de lui et passe une main dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi mon amour...

Il me prend dans ses bras, lâchant Lucy qui en profite pour s'éclipser.

\- J'ai essayé... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle arrêtait... Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi... Je t'aime tant...

J'essaie de le repousser pour pouvoir voir son visage mais il tient bon. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Il est de plus en plus tremblant contre moi, ses forces le perdent petit à petit. Je peux finalement le repousser sans trop de difficulté, et je le retiens loin de moi en le tenant par les épaules. J'attrape son menton pour regarder son visage. Les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues, sa lèvre inférieur saigne contre ses dents. Je suis complètement paumé. Pourquoi ? Qui a fait quoi ? C'est forcément grave pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil !

\- Tu m'as fait quelque chose de mal Natsu ?

Il ferme les yeux, sûrement pour ne pas rencontrer les miens. Je regarde le bâtiment derrière moi. Les réponses à toutes mes questions se trouvent à l'intérieur. Ai-je vraiment envie d'aller voir ? Je prends une grande inspiration et lâche mon petit-ami pour me diriger vers la porte. Je l'entends m'appeler derrière moi, à travers ses sanglots. Mes jambes sont lourdes quand j'arrive devant la porte en verre. Je vois à travers une foule d'élève. J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans la hall. Je dois me servir de mes coudes pour avancer. Quand finalement j'arrive devant ce qui crée tant d'agitation, je crois que j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais connu la vérité.

C'est moi. C'est mon visage, mon dos nu, dans _ses_ draps. Je dors. J'ai l'air paisible. Inconscient de l'horreur qui m'attendait. C'est moi, mais en plein de fois. Partout. On ne peut pas me rater. Je suis là-bas, ici, ou même là. La même photo, encore et encore. Une photo que Natsu a prise. Avec la même inscription en-dessous "Alors Grey, on aime se faire défoncer ? T'as perdu ton pari chéri !". Je la relis encore et encore et encore et encore... Autour de moi, ils ne comprennent pas, ils rient, ils sont écœurés... Tous différents. Mais aucun ne sont autant détruit que moi. C'est le vide dans ma tête, je ne pense plus à rien, une absence totale d'émotion. Il ne reste plus rien. Je regarde la scène vu d'extérieur. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus, elles aussi se sont arrêtées. Je lâche prise, finis cul par terre. Je fixe sans arrêt la photo la plus proche. _Putain._

\- Grey !

J'entends plus loin Wendy et Erza arrivées. Elles courent vers moi, leurs pas résonnent dans la grande salle, faisant écho contre les murs. Seuls sons à part les murmures de la foule. Mes amies me prennent dans mes bras, m'appellent. Mais je ne bouge pas, aucun regard dans leur direction. Elles sont en larmes. Elles ont de la chance. C'est la preuve qu'elles ressentent quelque chose. J'aimerais bien, mais tout sentiment m'a quitté. En désespoir de cause, Wendy me prend par les épaules et me secoue espérant une réaction. Elle sait que c'est vain, alors pourquoi elle continue ? La naïveté des enfants je vous jure... Erza au moins elle a compris. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

\- ... Grey ?...

C'est hésitant, doux. Les gens s'écartent pour laisser passer le nouveau venu. Quand j'ai entendu sa voix je me suis accroché fort à Wendy. Elle était en face de moi alors j'en ai profité pour me blottir dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche. Je veux me cacher, m'oublier. Erza se lève à côté de moi. On entend sa colère à travers la force de ses pas qui martèlent le sol. Elle s'arrête.

\- Erza je...

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui met une claque magistrale qui fouette sa joue tellement fort que même les personnes au bout de la salle ont un mouvement de recul. Un rire strident retentit ensuite.

\- Toujours aussi cash Scarlett !

Une nouvelle personne se joint à notre histoire. Je connais cette voix...

\- Lisanna Strauss...

La voix d'Erza est dure. Cette Lisanna n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne amie... Merde je connais ce nom aussi !

\- Bonjour Grey... Ça faisait longtemps... Je t'ai manqué ?

Je lève la tête vers elle. Elle a les cheveux courts, blancs, et de grands yeux bleus. Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant.

\- Qui es-tu ?

Son sourire haineux s'efface un moment.

\- Oh... Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi... Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors ! Ça remonte à deux ans maintenant. Ma soeur Mirajane, en terminale à l'époque, a organisé une fête invitant tout le lycée. Tu es venu, étant en seconde. Tu étais de loin le plus beau. Mon coeur avait raté un battement en te voyant. À peine nos regards se croisaient-ils que tu m'as sourit. Tu m'as invitée à danser, on a bu quelques verres ensemble. Tu me répétais que j'étais belle, que je te rendais dingue. Je t'ai offert ma première fois. Tu as été doux, tendre, c'était parfait. Tu as pris mon numéro mais comme ta soeur t'attendait tu as dû partir. C'était de loin la meilleure soirée de ma vie. J'en suis sortie éperdument amoureuse. Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message le lendemain, mais je ne perdais pas espoir pour autant. Le lundi qui suivait, je suis allée au lycée, avec comme seule envie te revoir. Je t'ai vu de loin, avec ta bande de pote. Je me suis approchée pour te parler, et même t'embrasser, mais tu m'as ri au nez. Tu as dit, je cite : "Grandis un peu, c'était juste un coup d'un soir ! Et puis de toute façon, t'es même pas un bon coup.".

Oui. Je m'en souviens maintenant. J'étais un vrai connard... Elle continue :

\- Mon coeur s'est brisé en des milliers de morceaux. J'ai pris la décision de me venger, et de te détruire comme tu me l'as fait. Mais comment ? C'est là que Natsu est arrivé...

J'entends derrière Natsu la supplier d'arrêter. Mais d'un mouvement de tête je lui demande de continuer.

\- Il revenait d'Australie, c'était un très vieil ami. Il est arrivé un matin tout heureux d'être de retour en France. On a passé un mois d'été ensemble, on a pu renouer les liens. Puis vint la rentrée... On devait se rejoindre ici même, dans le hall. Il est arrivé et m'a dit qu'il avait percuté un mec en venant. Un beau brun aux yeux bleus. Tu es alors rentré et il t'a pointé du doigt pour me montrer qui était ce "beau brun aux yeux bleus". Surprise, c'était toi ! Je lui ai raconté ce que tu m'avais fait et il m'a promis de m'aider dans ma vengeance. Une idée a fait "tilt" dans ma tête. Si, le grand Grey Fullbuster ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, il y avait d'autres moyens de le détruire... Je t'avais observé pendant ces deux années, et j'avais bien vu que tu ne supportais pas l'homosexualité. C'était parfait ! Si tu devenais l'un d'eux ? Tu allais te détester ! Comme tu plaisais à Natsu, je lui ai demandé de coucher avec toi et que tu aimes. La suite tu la connais, il a lancé un pari, t'as dragué encore et encore... Mais le problème qui s'est imposé, c'est que tu commençais à lui plaire, a développé des sentiments... Il m'a demandé plein de fois d'arrêter, le lâche ! Je le relançais encore, lui rappelant que son amie, c'était moi... Et finalement, tu es tombé amoureux de lui. Toi, celui qui ne pouvait tomber amoureux, est amoureux d'un garçon ! C'est grandiose ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Natsu... Alors Grey... J'ai réussi ? T'ai-je détruit ?

Est-ce qu'elle m'a détruit ? Oui. Elle m'a anéanti. Celui qui baisait s'est fait baisé. C'est drôle. C'est con mais c'est drôle. Alors j'explose de rire. Je ris encore et encore, je me plie en deux, me roule au sol, je ris comme jamais je n'ai ri. Ça dure des secondes, des minutes... Ils me fixent tous, avec leur tête d'ahuri. Ce qui me fait rire encore plus. Toujours en riant, je me redresse et prends mon sac.

\- Grey ... ?

Je me tourne vers Natsu. C'est la première fois que je le vois depuis que je suis entré dans le bâtiment. Je le vois différemment maintenant. _Comme un vrai enfoiré._

\- C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas Natsu ? Tu as bien ri j'espère. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi...

\- Je suis désolé Grey... Bébé je t'en pris...

\- Chuuuut. Tu parles trop. Et je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus jamais. Tu me dégoûtes. Et je le pense _vraiment_ cette fois-ci.

Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre plus. Et vu comme il pleure, il ne peut rien ajouter. Alors je m'en vais. La foule se sépare pour me laisser passer. Mes amies me regardent partir sans bouger. Ça ne leur ressemble pas, mais ça m'arrange. Je sors de l'enceinte de l'établissement. J'arrive dehors, dans la ville, et je marche. Je marche des heures durant. Je tourne parfois en rond, arrive dans des endroits dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Je marche jusqu'à ce que des crampes m'engourdissent toute la jambe, que mes pieds saignent dans mes chaussures. Je marche jusqu'à ce que le vent m'anesthésie le visage par le froid. Même fatigué, même épuisé, je continue. Il commence à faire nuit, mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Je devrais trouver un endroit où dormir, mais mes jambes refusent de s'arrêter. Ma tête est vide, incapable de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment je finis par me poser sur un banc. Mes jambes me font terriblement mal d'avoir tant marché. Il fait nuit maintenant, et j'ai vraiment froid. Alors je m'allonge sur le banc, complètement gelé, et m'endors, peut-être pour la dernière fois...

OoooooO

 **Bonjour mes merveilleux cheesecakes !**

 **Sachez, à l'heure où j'écris ça, que je suis parfaitement dans les temps. Nous sommes dimanche, j'ai finis mon chapitre, maintenant s'il y a du retard, ce n'est pas plus d'un jour et c'est seulement de la faute de mon amie Miloran, ma correctrice.**

 **Bim ! Il envoie du lourd dans l'action ce chapitre ! Si vous saviez comme j'en rêvais de balancer la vérité sur Lisanna ! J'en pouvais plus ! Mais j'ai tenu, en glissant quelques clins d'oeil dessus de temps à autre. Trop le talent... Bon, place aux reviews (je remercies tout le monde par la même occasion) !**

 **FairyFanTail : Hey ! Ouiii c'est qu'un con :D. J'aime les retournements de situation :)). Ah... Pour la fin... On est sûr de rien tu sais... Plus que deux chapitres ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis ! Bisous ***

 **Ryugami : Hello mon petit être de lumière ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ne m'en veuilles pas, tu comptes pour ma motivation :)). D'ailleurs, si je poste l'histoire de mon ami, j'espère que tu la liras ! Hihi merci :3. Et bien voilà, tu connais toute l'horreur... T'en penses quoi ? Je t'embrasse fort, tu crées le bonheur dans ma vie :))).**

 **rukiia . kuchiki . fukutaicho : Argh ! Qu'il est long ton pseudo :'). Ohayo la miss ! Bon au moins tu sais, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, sauf complication. Franchement... Qui aime Lisanna ? Merci beaucoup, tu gères la fougère, love you !**

 **Gros bisous à tous mes aubépines ! Je vous aime tellement :)). Review ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

\- Gamin ? Hé tu m'entends ?

Une voix inconnue me réveille. J'ouvre difficilement un œil, sans vraiment comprendre où je suis. J'ai mal. Mal au dos et mal à la tête. J'essaie de me redresser, mais je suis incapable de bouger. J'ai des crampes partout. Le moindre mouvement m'arrache une plainte.

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu as passé la nuit sur un banc, commence par te réveiller déjà.

J'ai la pâteuse, c'est dégueulasse. Difficile de lui répondre sans salive...

\- Où je suis ... ? je parviens difficilement à articuler.

\- Complètement paumé ça c'est sûr... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- G-Grey...

\- Je m'appelle Antoine. Je t'ai vu t'allonger sur ce banc hier soir, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais la nuit ici, tu devais être sacrément torché !

\- Rien bu...

\- Problème de coeur alors... Viens, je t'emmène boire un café. Maintenant que t'es réveillé, tu devrais pouvoir te lever plus facilement. Appuie toi à moi.

Il me prend un bras et le passe autour de ses épaules. J'ai toujours mal, mais la perspective d'un café me donne un peu d'énergie. J'ai tellement froid... Je force un maximum et arrive à me redresser. Je suis désormais assis, seulement j'ai les jambes complètement ankylosées, inertes.

\- Aller mon garçon, un peu de courage ! Tu y es presque.

Je me mets debout, mais manque de m'étaler au sol. L'homme me rattrape de justesse. Je tiens quelques secondes debout immobile, puis lève une jambe pour la poser quelques centimètres plus loin. Je tiens bon, grâce à l'aide d'Antoine. Lentement, on arrive jusqu'au café le plus proche. Ma tête est toujours lourde, mais je n'ai presque plus besoin de m'appuyer sur Antoine quand nous rentrons. Il nous conduit à une table au fond de l'enceinte et appelle la serveuse.

\- Eloïse ! 2 cafés courts s'il te plaît !

Une blonde à la queue de cheval haute et aux hanches très développés lui fait un clin d'oeil derrière le comptoir comme guise de réponse. Maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, je peux mieux détailler Antoine. Il a les cheveux bruns, courts, pas de barbe. Il a de beaux yeux verts, rassurants, avec des faussettes aux coins quand il sourit chaleureusement . Il semble calme et sérieux comme garçon. Enfin, comme homme plutôt, il doit au moins avoir la trentaine. Une fois les cafés servis, l'homme en face de moi commence à parler :

\- Bon, raconte-moi pourquoi tu as passé la nuit sur un banc.

\- Pourquoi je parlerai de ma vie à un inconnu ?

\- Parce qu'un inconnu ne te connait pas. Il ne connait ni ta vie, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comment pourrait-il te juger ? Tu peux tout me dire, on a aucun lien, je n'ai aucune obligation à ton égard. Maintenant, raconte.

C'est logique. Seulement tout raconter, comme ça, au premier venu... Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

\- Je suis amoureux.

Il prend un air compatissant, mais ne dit rien, attendant que je continue.

\- D'un mec. Natsu. Moi, un homophobe, amoureux d'un autre homme. C'est de sa faute à lui. Il m'avait lancé un pari, qu'il arriverait à me mettre dans son lit. Il m'a dragué, m'a poussé à bout, et j'ai finis par tomber amoureux de lui. On a passé un week-end magique ensemble. On a joué, on a ri, on s'est battu, et surtout on a baisé encore et encore. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et je l'ai cru. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'étais heureux, comblé. On a pris la décision de s'assumer, ensemble. Seulement... une fille à qui j'ai brisé le coeur deux ans auparavent m'a rappelé que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un pari, que je m'étais fait complètement berné, et ce de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Tout ça, c'était pour elle, pour sa vengeance. J'étais amoureux, et pour lui... ce n'était qu'un jeu...

En racontant mon histoire je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- Il avait l'air... si triste...

\- Peut-être qu'il t'aime réellement... Pourquoi a-t-il aidé cette fille à te faire souffrir ?

\- Ils sont amis depuis l'enfance, il lui faisait confiance aveuglément. Apparemment il avait essayé d'arrêter, mais elle l'en empêchait.

\- Cette fille a l'air d'être une vraie garce.

\- On l'est tous dans cette histoire. On est tous des connards égoïstes, incapables d'être vraiment heureux. On se nourrit du malheur des autres. J'ai été un connard avec elle, il a été un connard avec moi, elle a été une connasse avec nous. C'est peut-être ce qu'on mérite, au fond, d'être seul et malheureux...

\- Personne ne mérite d'être seul. On n'est pas "méchant" sans raison. Souvent, c'est la seule manière qu'on a trouvé pour cacher sa tristesse.

\- Je le sais déjà, c'est Natsu qui me l'a fait comprendre. Je pensais enfin être heureux avec lui...

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait plus possible ?

Je le regarde, ahuri, comme s'il m'avait dit qu'il avait un troisième bras dans le dos.

\- Enfin... C'est évident...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... Parce que c'est pas net, tout ça c'était faux...

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de rendre ça réel ? Recommencez à zéro !

\- Il ne m'aime pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si j'ai bien compris, il est aussi amoureux de toi, et je pense que tu le sais aussi, tu te voiles la face.

\- Il m'a brisé le coeur...

\- Il voulait aider une amie à qui tu avais fait du mal. 1 partout, serrez-vous la main, et partez sur de meilleures bases.

\- Je... Enfin... Notre histoire est fausse, c'était un jeu...

\- Déjà dit, tu tournes en boucle. Trouve autre chose.

\- Je... Je...

Je n'ai plus d'argument, plus rien pour le contredire. Mais pourtant, je le sais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble à nouveau, notre histoire est basée sur un mensonge...

\- Bon écoute Grey. Tu dis que tu ne peux pas être avec lui, mais tu te vois vivre sans lui ?

Un point pour lui.

\- Non...

\- Tu n'as plus rien à perdre alors ! Le mal a déjà été fait, passez à autre chose. Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est une longue discussion et une bonne baise.

 _"Une bonne baise."_ C'est vrai que le sexe avec lui va me manquer, à côté toutes les autres filles sont fades. Et sa bite... Je rougis fortement à cette pensée. Ceci fait sourire Antoine qui se doute de ce qui me traverse actuellement l'esprit.

\- C-Ce... Ce n'est pas si simple...

\- Je veux bien te l'accorder, c'est difficile de pardonner à quelqu'un qui nous a fait du mal. Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire tout de suite, tu peux prendre ton temps. Commencez par prendre de l'espace chacun de votre côté, de vous vous voir en tant qu'amis, et la magie opérera d'elle-même !

\- Quand c'est vous qui...

\- Tu. Je te paie un café et te sers de psy bénévolement, on est plus à ça près, alors tutoie-moi. Mais vas-y continue je t'en pris.

\- Euh OK... Donc, quand c'est v-toi qui le dis, ça a l'air si facile... Comment tu peux avoir la réponse à tout ?

\- L'expérience. J'ai environ le double de ton âge ! C'est vrai, t'as quel âge ?

\- 17 ans...

\- Moi 32.

\- T'es célibataire ?

\- Désolé, je ne touche pas aux petits jeunes... dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- N-Non... C'est p-pas ce que je voulais dire... je bégaie, gêné.

\- Je sais, je te taquine c'est tout ! Oui, je n'ai personne en ce moment, mais j'ai déjà été amoureux.

\- C'était comment ?

\- Magique.

Ses yeux se mettent à briller nostalgiquement avant de continuer.

\- Elle s'appelait Amélie. On s'est rencontrés j'avais 24 ans, elle 22. On s'est percutés dans la rue à Paris, j'avais un rendez-vous pour un entretien et elle se dirigeait vers sa fac de lettre, les bras chargées de livres et de classeurs. J'étais très en retard, mais quand je l'ai vu complètement déboussolée à essayer de rattraper ses feuilles volantes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de reporter l'entretien pour l'aider. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui volaient derrière elle, un béret vert foncé sur le dessus. Comme elle avait raté le début de sa première heure, je l'ai emmené boire un verre dans un café un peu comme celui-ci. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient s'émerveiller de tout. Un sourire éclatant rayonnait toujours son visage, et en sortait un rire cristallin que je ne me lassais pas d'entendre. Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, et en seulement quelques semaines j'étais amoureux d'elle comme un fou. Mes amis la trouvaient folle, moi j'aimais ce côté décallé. On allait dans des musées, au cinéma, au restaurant. J'adorais voir ses yeux s'illuminer dès que je lui faisais découvrir un nouvel endroit. Elle était mon trésor, ma princesse. On a finit par emménager dans un petit appartement au centre de Paris. Nous ne nous sommes jamais marier, elle était contre, mais j'espérais pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. On essayait d'avoir un bébé. Ça faisait déjà 3 ans que nous étions ensemble, mais le bébé ne voulait pas venir... J'avais 28 ans quand elle est tombée enceinte. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Nous l'avons dit à tous nos amis, ils se sont tout de suite réjouit pour nous. Seulement, au bout de 8 mois de grossesse, elle a eu un accident... Elle en est sortie indemne, mais pas notre bébé. Elle a dû accoucher d'un enfant mort-né. Je ne l'ai plus vu sourire depuis, la lumière dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. J'essayais par tous les moyens d'entendre son doux rire à nouveau, mais rien à faire. Elle ne me regardait plus, comme si intérieurement elle était morte. Elle observait le monde vu d'extérieur. Un jour, après le travail, alors que je m'attendais à la voir devant la télé, je n'ai trouvé aucun trace d'elle, simplement un mot, sur la table, qui me disait qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait besoin de voir le monde, pour retrouver goût à la vie, qu'elle était désolée. Étrangement, je n'étais pas triste. Enfin si, quand même un peu, je l'aimais, seulement... c'est comme si je savais qu'au fond, elle était déjà partie. L'Amélie dont j'étais désespérément amoureux n'existait plus. J'étais soulagée qu'elle se batte pour retrouver goût à la vie. Amélie est la seule femme que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, mon coeur s'est comme fermé quand elle m'a quitté. Ne pouvant plus vivre dans notre appartement qui me rappelait bien trop de souvenirs, j'ai déménagé la même semaine ici, à Rennes.

J'étais sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu s'en sortir ? Toute son histoire se reflétait dans ma tête. Amélie, les amis, l'appartement, le bébé, l'accident... Son récit défilait devant mes yeux grands ouverts. J'imaginais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, et je le voyais tout de suite différemment. Je le voyais toujours comme quelqu'un de chaleureux et de sympathique, mais maintenant en plus comme un homme courageux, fort. Je le respectais d'autant plus.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

\- Alors ne dit rien. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler à un inconnu, je te remercie de m'avoir écouter.

Je lui offris comme toute réponse un sourire compatissant. Il coupa alors le silence :

\- Mais tu sais Grey, je crois en l'amour encore aujourd'hui. On a eu des moments difficiles mais aucun ne vaut tous les merveilleux moments qu'on a passé tous les deux. Crois-moi, si j'avais le pouvoir de changer quelque chose, je ne changerais rien. L'amour a donné un sens à ma vie, et je plains tous ceux qui ne le connaitreront pas. Si je peux te donner un conseil, un seul, au risque d'oublier tout ce que je t'ai dis avant ; "n'abandonne pas". C'est ce que tu auras de plus précieux dans ta vie, bats-toi pour.

 _"N'abandonne pas. Bats-toi." Si ça vaut le coup..._

\- Bon ! Finis les jérémiades ! Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, que tu prennes une bonne douche, que tu dormes dans un vrai lit, et qu'une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes forces, que tu ailles parler à ce Natsu !

\- Ouais... Je vais bien devoir y passer un jour ou l'autre...

\- Exactement ! Aller, courage mon garçon !

Il me conduisit à l'extérieur du café après avoir payer, puis m'offrit de l'argent pour le bus, ainsi que son téléphone, si je voulais "me plaindre à un inconnu autour d'une boisson chaude", m'a-t-il dit avec un regard et un sourire complices. Il m'a accompagné jusqu'au bus, avec un dernier signe de la main quand celui-ci a démarré.

OoooO

\- Ça va Grey ? T'en chies pas trop ?

\- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'aider connard...

Je l'entends ricanner par dessus mon épaule. _Quel connard..._

\- Il arrive dans combien de temps ? me demande Antoine.

Je regarde ma montre et lui réponds :

\- D'ici 5 minutes.

Ma jambe droite se secoue nerveusement sous la table.

\- On a pris la mauvaise décision. J'aurais dû aller directement à son appartement, il va me foutre un vent, lui dis-je.

\- Oh Grey, quel pessimisme... Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu ne le connais même pas.

\- Mon instinct Grey, mon instinct.

\- Mais oui bien-sûr...

J'ai rencontré Antoine avant-hier. À peine je suis rentré chez moi que je me suis endormi dans mon lit. Je n'ai pris ma douche que trois heures plus tard. Je suis sorti de la salle de bain, ma sœur se rongeait les ongles sur le canapé. Quand elle m'a vu arriver, elle m'a pris dans ses bras tellement fort que je pense qu'elle m'a cassé une côte. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était inquiète pour moi, que Erza l'avait prévenu, qu'elle irait casser la gueule de Natsu, et que après elle ne me lâcherait plus. Je lui ai caressé le dos en lui expliquant que ça allait. D'une pichenette dans la tête elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle savait que je mentais. J'ai ricanné et lui ai dit, qu'aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, ça allait. Je lui ai raconté pour Antoine, elle m'a juste répondu "un type bien". C'est vrai, Antoine est quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui irait payer un café à un inconnu qui a passé la nuit sur un banc.

J'ai donc pris la décision de lui envoyer un message pour le remercier le jour même. On a discuté quelques temps, puis il m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire pour Natsu. Excellente question. Face à mon absence de réponse, il m'a envoyé "Et pourquoi ne pas juste lui parler ? Les gens parlent bien autour d'un café !". Un café. Juste un café. C'était ça sa solution miracle ? J'ai accepté, à condition qu'il ne me laisse pas seul. J'en ai parlé à ma soeur ensuite. Bien évidemment, elle était contre. Elle a même fini par appeler Antoine pour lui dire d'arrêter de me bourrer le crâne de conneries. Ils ont parlé au moins une demi-heure. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il lui a dit, mais ça avait l'air convaincant, puisqu'elle a fini par accepter de me laisser sortir. Mieux, elle m'a aidé à écrire le SMS que l'on a envoyé le soir même à Natsu. Ça donnait "Salut, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... Café demain 11h à La Brioche Dorée ? Celui dans le centre". Je stressais tellement que c'est Ultear qui a dû appuyer sur "envoyer". Sa réponse n'a pas tardé, à peine dix minutes plus tard : "Je suis tellement content que tu veuilles encore me voir... Ok pour demain, tout ce que tu veux. Je t'aime". Bien malgré moi, cet SMS m'a causé des papillons dans le ventre.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à la Brioche Dorée, la boule au ventre, avec Antoine à une table dos à moi, pour qu'il puisse me parler sans être grillé. Je flippe tellement. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je vois la foule de Rennes traverser la rue. Seul, entre amis, en couple, en famille, avec un chien, avec des sacs, au téléphone,... Je les regarde un part un, séparément ou vu d'ensemble. Tous pareil et tous différent. Mais aucune chevelure rose. _Il ne viendra pas._ Je regarde encore ma montre. Plus que 2 minutes. _Putain de merde._

\- Mais calme toi enfin ! Tu vas faire de l'hyper-ventilation si tu continues comme ça ! me prévient-il.

Facile à dire... C'est alors que j'entends, doucement, timidement, mais bien réel :

\- Bonjour...

Je me tourne vers la voix derrière moi. Qu'il est beau... J'en oublierai presque de respirer tant il est parfait. Même ses cernes, ses cheveux décoiffés, n'y changent rien. Je lui réponds d'un même murmure :

\- Bonjour...

Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage, même s'il semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. Merde. S'il pleure, je pleure aussi. On aurait l'air con, tous les deux, à pleurer sans raison. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir d'un mouvement de tête. On se croirait à un entretien, comme un jugement dernier. On ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, on se regarde seulement dans les yeux. La serveuse vient, on commande tous les deux une boisson chaude. Elle part, revient avec notre commande. Toujours rien entre lui et moi. Simplement un regard. Je finis par briser le silence :

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas...

\- Alors que tu me laisses une chance de te voir ? Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Nos mots sont légers, tellement doux que je pense qu'Antoine a dû mal à nous entendre. Je reprends :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis parti ?

\- Les gens se sont tournés vers nous une fois que tu as passé la porte. Je me suis levé pour te courir après, mais Erza m'a plaqué au sol. Wendy aussi s'est levée, elle s'est approchée de moi, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle m'a insulté en me donnant des petits coups de pieds. On avait l'air con, tous les trois, à pleurer.

\- Et Lisanna ?

\- Une fois notre "crise" passée, elle est venue me voir. Je l'ai envoyé chier. Ensuite je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus jamais la voir.

\- Erza et Wendy n'ont pas essayé de me retrouver ?

\- Si, mais tu étais déjà parti depuis 30 minutes.

\- Et toi ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il regarde ses mains, gêné.

\- Je suis rentré chez moi. Je suis resté dans mon lit, à chialer, en me répétant à quel point j'ai été con. J'ai vomi deux-trois fois, mais rien avalé. Je voulais tellement être avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras, tout oublier, mais en même temps, je voulais m'enfuir, ne plus jamais voir ton visage si triste. J'avais tellement honte. J'ai toujours honte d'ailleurs. Je suis un connard...

\- Oui.

Il redresse la tête, les yeux humides. Je continue :

\- T'es un enfoiré. Mais moi aussi. J'ai bien réfléchis, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que peut-être, toi et moi, c'était pas une bonne chose...

\- Non ! Non pas ça ! me coupe-t-il. Toi et moi c'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit pas ça !

\- Laisse-moi finir. Toi et moi, si c'est mauvais, c'est parce que c'est bourré de mensonges. Mais même si tu m'as fait mal... je t'aime encore... En dehors de cette histoire de pari, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, et je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner... Alors, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que toi tu veux.

\- Toi. Seulement toi. Je t'aime tellement...

\- J'aimerais qu'on prenne du temps, chacun de notre côté. Qu'on soit sûr que ce qu'on veut c'est être ensemble...

\- Mais je suis sûr !

\- Non. C'était un pari ! C'était faux ! Peut-être qu'au fond, on ne se connait même pas...

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les cinq jours passés ensemble, je ne jouais pas. Une seule chose comptait, être avec toi. Tu jouais toi ?

\- ... Non...

\- On a encore des choses à apprendre de l'autre, ça je suis d'accord. Alors, j'ai une meilleure proposition, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais c'est un début...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Un rendez-vous. Deux inconnus dans un restaurant. Une recontre. Pas de mensonge, pas de secret. On recommence tout. Le reste n'existe pas. Je suis amoureux de toi ? Pourtant je ne te connais pas. On a passé 5 jours merveilleux ensemble ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu. Lisanna ? Un pari ? Ça ne me dit rien. La seule chose qui compte, l'inconnu en face de moi qui, paraît-il, est justement dans la même classe que moi, et a le mérite d'être incroyablement sexy.

\- Ça va être difficile d'oublier...

\- Pas aussi difficile que de s'éloigner. Je suis dingue de toi. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur, il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber.

Il me prend la main, l'embrasse doucement, et ajoute :

\- Je vais t'aimer, Grey Fullbuster. Je vais t'aimer si fort, que le reste du monde n'y pourra rien. Je sais que le pardon sera difficile à obtenir, mais ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Qu'en dis-tu ? Moi je suis sûr.

Oublier pour mieux reprendre ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point c'est difficile d'oublier alors que je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné ? Juste deux mots de ma part, et c'est une nouvelle histoire qui débutera entre nous. Se quitter pour mieux se retrouver. Tout recommencer. _Respire. Prends une décision. Tu en as envie ? Fonce._

\- ... J'accepte...

 **FIN**

OoooooO

 **Wouaaaa mais c'est la fin ! Déjà ? Moi même je suis surprise...**

 **Salut mes amours !**

 **Et oui, c'est fini. Désolée, ça laisse tellement de question, du genre : "Lisanna va-t-elle encore agir ?", "Vont-ils réussir à s'aimer, sans mensonges, à être ensemble et heureux ?", "Que va devenir Antoine ?",... Difficile à concevoir, mais j'aime laisser la liberté au lecteur d'imaginer la fin. On peut dire que c'est une fin heureuse, mais un retournement de situation n'est pas impossible. Ne rêvez pas, aucune suite n'est prévue. À vous, si vous le souhaitez, de l'imaginer. Mais le pire, c'est que Grey n'a toujours pas pardonné Natsu ! Imaginez s'il n'y arrive jamais ! En plus j'avais prévu 10 chapitres, mais je n'aime pas écrire inutillement. J'ai trouvé qu'espacer, rajouter des passages étaient sans intérêt. Surtout que je veux laisser une fin libre et ouverte.**

 **Hihihi je suis cruelle... 3:)**

 **En tout cas, un gros PARDON, pour cette nouvelle attente. Un retard de deux semaines... Le truc, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail. Comme c'est la fin d'année, j'ai plein de travaux et de projets à rendre. Je chiale beaucoup, j'ai envie d'abandonner un tas de fois, mais, courage, comme dit si bien ma mère ! Dur dur l'art-appliqués. En tout cas, écrire est toujours un plaisir !**

 **Ensuite, un énorme MERCI. J'ai plus de 3000 lus pour cette fanfiction. C'est tout simplement énorme. Je n'ai que des retours positifs, et pour une première fois, c'est parfait. Je vous aime énormément, vous ne savez même pas à quel point.**

 **Et maintenant, place aux reviews !**

 **Ryugami-kun : Jusqu'au bout t'as géré, merci ! Désolée pour ton petit coeur, surtout qu'on ne saura jamais si Grey pourra lui pardonner... Hihi :) Bisous !**

 **Calinneulbus : Sale psychopathe schysophrène, t'es vraiment folle ! En tout cas ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire. On se revoit bientôt pour un nouveau film complètement jaune pissou !**

 **Loulyss : Effectivement, c'est rapide... Même si j'aime faire des descriptions, ça n'empêche que le texte inutile m'épuisde rapidement. J'aime quand on est au coeur du sujet, désolée je me doute que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Cruel ? Oui, mais prétencieux ? Je ne sais pas, mais de toute façon il n'est pas du genre à beaucoup se poser de questions. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était Natsu. À vrai dire, j'ai vraiment essayé de donner à chacun sa part de responsabilité, et que même si Lisanna c'est un "méchant personnage", je ne veux pas qu'elle ne le soit pour rien. Bon, et bien, à une prochaine !**

 **Ninomaru : Héhé, un peu d'actions, de piquants, c'est ça qu'on aime !**

 **Kiki09531 : Oww merci c'est trop gentil ! Tous des connards :') ! Mon petit nez te remercie, et espère que cette fin te conviendra ;).**

 **FairyFanTail : L'amour vache comme on dit ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir, tu as bien compris l'idée ; chacun sa part de responsabilité, chacun ses erreurs. Quant au pardon... On ne saura jamais ! Hihihi...**

 **Rukiia : Tout d'abord, merci pour le pseudo, ça aide. Ensuite, dire que je me trouvais violente, toi tu parles de mort ! Hard ! :') Et pour finir, espérons que la fin te convienne, même s'il n'y a aucune forme de violence physique. ;)**

 **Aller ! À une prochaine histoire vous tous !**

 _Assumez-vous, vous avez plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre._

 _Merci à Miloran, pour la correction, et pour tout le reste_.


End file.
